Ad Interim
by Ruxandra Antonescu
Summary: Can Bruce & Diana find love in between? (What started out to be a series of one-shots got turned into a multi-chapter story instead... with a sequel too!)
1. Not Broken

I'm playing hooky here... (I should be listening in class instead of republishing... At least, typing furiously while the professor is discussing stuff is making me look busy LOL)... Added a few tweaks here and there but no so much to stray away from the story.

The characters and songs are not mine, unfortunately.

* * *

**Not Broken, Just Bent**

_I started out clean, but I'm jaded  
Just phoning it in, just breaking the skin  
Can you help me? I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together  
You're breaking me in and this is how we will end  
With you and me bent_

Bruce watched Diana as she slept. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And he had seen many. Far too many, if he had to be honest about it. Long, curly lashes lay like lush crescents above her delicately molded cheekbones. Her glossy, black hair splayed across the pillows of his king-sized bed. The moonlight glinted off her creamy skin. Her soft, generous lips tempted him to kiss her. Her features exemplified fragile femininity but there was a firmness to that small chin of hers that hinted of willfulness, courage and kindness. Courage and kindness – a remarkable combination in any woman – but even more so in Diana. Just because she was Diana.

Gently, he moved the blanket to cover her naked form. A small frown marred her otherwise smooth forehead when his hand grazed her shoulder. A small frown – he felt a twinge at the spot where his heart was supposed to be. A small frown – that was all it took for his guilt to start gnawing at him.

_I never should have let it come this far_, he thought, not for the first time. His normally impeccable logic dictated that he would only hurt her in the long run. It was something that he did not relish doing. Not ever. But Diana was persistently stubborn. At first, he had been confident that he could resist her. He had his reasons ready – all of which were very convincing. But he underestimated the stubborn streak that defined his Amazon princess. In the end, he had caved in. His only consolation was his decision to make Diana a pleasant part of his life. He would not allow her to be the center of it – that much power over him he would never give to any woman. His mission comes first. Gotham comes first. At least, he still had that part under control.

But this did not change the fact that this relationship was headed for a major train wreck. He knew that sooner or later, as sure as the sun rose in the east, he would have to push her away - for both their sakes. Diana was a drug and he could not afford to be an addict. _You don't want to hurt her but you'll do so anyway_, a small voice told him. Bruce frowned in self-loathing. _I never should have let it come this far,_ he told himself again, feeling like a broken record.

Earlier, after they made love, she had asked him why he was never there when she woke up in the morning. He had just given her a small, noncommittal smile in reply. And now, while she slept, he answered her.

"If I woke up in your arms, Princess, I will be waking up to a bright, sunny day and all these unpleasant thoughts in my head will just be memories," he told her with the barest of whispers. "If I woke up with you in my arms, I will learn to love like other fools do and I will begin believing in happy endings, impossible as they may be."

With that, Bruce stood up slowly from the bed, making sure that his weight did not joggle the mattress too much to disturb Diana's slumber. He put on his boxers.

_And tonight, I'd rather not sleep because the thoughts of losing you, of no longer having you in my life, have ruined even my happiest dreams_. With that last bitter thought, he silently left the room.

* * *

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken, just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That we're not broken, just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

Running her hand through her ebony black hair, Diana sighed. She had take to sighing much too often lately. Being with Bruce was frustrating. It was like dancing the cha-cha. Two steps forward, two steps back. Moving without going anywhere. Just when she thought they were making progress, Bruce started doing things to push her away. It hurt every time he did that.

She had lost her patience earlier this evening. What started out as a promising dinner date ended in a major setback in their so-called relationship. She could not even pinpoint what started the argument exactly. All she knew was that Bruce suddenly turned distant and cold and she had reacted to his mood negatively.

"What was it that John Lennon said? 'Love is the flower you've got to let grow,'" she had told him. "Let it grow already, Bruce and quit trying to rationalize it!"

"I am what I am, Diana," Bruce had replied harshly. "How many minutes of your immortal life will you have to waste for bullshit you know you can't change? How much heartbreak will you have to endure for you to realize that love does not conquer all? How many frustrations will you have to take for you to know that not everything that you want are the things that you need?"

Just as scathingly, she had erupted. "And how many more will you have to hurt for you to find yourself, Bruce?"

She would never forget the stricken look on his face.

_Okay, maybe it was my fault_, Diana admitted to herself. _Maybe I'm pushing a little too hard. But Hera, help me, why must he be so stubborn? Why must we hurt each other this way? I know he loves me. With every look, with every touch, with every kiss, he shows me that he loves me. I can feel it. What will it take for him to admit it?_

She swiped angrily at the tears that streaked down her face. _Maybe I am wrong to pursue this relationship. Maybe I am just imagining that he feels something for me when in reality he just doesn't care. Maybe… maybe I should just give up…_

_ Amazons do not run away from a fight,_ she thought automatically, contradicting herself. Her usual mantra had little conviction behind it though.

And this _was_ a fight - a fight for what they could have together. Diana did not know if she could win this one but she had to try. She just needed one good reason to go on fighting. _His smile,_ she thought, feeling quite pathetic. _The way he smiles that special smile when he thinks I am not looking. It should be reason enough_. Diana sighed. Again.

* * *

Bruce let out a feral growl as he unleashed a powerful roundhouse kick, hitting the punching bag right smack in the middle with a very loud thump. The chain that held the punching bag aloft fractured, sending it hurtling through the Batcave. Foiling two bank robberies tonight while on patrol was not enough for him to forget how disastrous their dinner date turned out. The criminals were going to seriously need medical attention. He had been unforgivingly brutal. Beating up somebody to a pulp was not his usual M.O. but his anger had gotten better of him. His control had snapped like a twig caught in a tornado.

Through years of training in martial arts, he had learned about self-control. This was one of the reasons why Batman was so formidable. He had a tight rein over his thoughts and emotions. And the first step in achieving control was to acknowledge that there was something to control in the first place. _Denying that something existed will not make it go away. It will only keep coming back to haunt you. But if you accept it, you can do something about it and thus, achieve control._ One of his many senseis had told him that.

Bruce took a deep breath, trying to find his center. _Fine. I will no longer deny it_, he thought grudgingly with a wry twist of his lips. _I love her. I love Diana. There. I've admitted it. Now what?_

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough  
Just a second, we're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
We're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again..._


	2. I'll Be Your Boyfriend

**I'll Be Your Boyfriend**

"Diana?"

Diana whirled around from the alien zoo display at the Fortress of Solitude. "Kal!"

"What are you doing here?" Clark tilted his head, curious.

Diana looked away pensively. "I'm sorry, Kal. I… I should have asked you for permission before coming here…"

"You know you're welcome to come here any time, Diana," Clark told her. "With or without my permission. Did you need something?"

"No," she shook her head. "I… I just wanted some time alone."

Clark gave her a sympathetic smile. "Bruce?"

Diana took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah."

"What did he do now?" Clark pursed his lips, crossing his powerful arms over his chest.

"That's just it, Kal. He's not doing anything."

Clark walked over to her and touched her arm. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't even know where to begin," Diana looked up at him with a sad smile. The physical similarities of Bruce and Clark struck her. With black hair, blue eyes and wide-shouldered physiques, it was easy to mistake them for blood brothers. "He's a stubborn man."

"Tell me something I don't already know," Clark snorted.

Diana laughed half-heartedly. "Why are _you_ here?"

It was Clark's turn to sigh. And it was Diana's turn to give him a sympathetic smile. "Lois?"

"She's a very stubborn woman."

Diana's bitter laughter echoed through the Fortress. "Look at us. Superman and Wonder Woman, 'two of earth's mightiest heroes,' pathetically pining over 'mere' mortals."

Clark smiled that wholesome smile that he was well known for. "Come," he said, impulsively grabbing her hand. "I want to show you something. It will cheer you up. It will cheer both of us up. I think."

_If you came here by yourself tonight 'cause he wouldn't pick up the phone_  
_He was supposed to bring you here tonight_  
_Couldn't find him so you came alone_  
_It don't matter cause you're here now_  
_And the music you're enjoying_  
_So for the next couple minutes_  
_Baby, I'mma be your boyfriend_

* * *

"By Eos! It's beautiful, Kal!" Diana breathed in awe. They hovered over the highest level of Earth's stratosphere. She was the first person he ever brought this high up. He wanted to bring Lois but she would not have survived the insanely subzero temperature and thin air, not to mention the high levels of ultraviolet radiation.

"Actually, mankind decided to name it after her Roman counterpart," Clark watched her glow with childlike innocence, the dancing lights creating interesting silhouettes across her perfect features. "The Roman goddess of dawn and the Greek name for the north wind."

"Aurora Boreas?"

"Aurora borea_lis_," Clark corrected her.

The two shared a companionable silence for a few minutes, just watching nature's display of light, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Green, red, blue. Blue, red, green. In the silence, Diana could hear something – a sound in the air. Almost like a song, an ancient song, with no real tune, no melody, and no harmony. It just _was_.

"What is that?" Diana whispered.

"Some say it is caused by electromagnetic waves," Clark answered just as softly. "Others say it is cosmic background or remnants of the big bang. But for me… it is the voice – no – it is the song of the Earth."

Diana turned to face him with a smile. The gusts of wind made her hair flow behind her. "In that case, let's not waste the music. Won't you dance with me, Kal?" she held out her hand.

Obligingly, Clark floated towards her, took her hand in his and placed the other lightly on her waist. They 'danced' in mid-air in time with the 'song' and the flashing lights.

_You don't gotta be alone tonight_  
_So while the DJ play that single_  
_Just pretend that I'm your man tonight_  
_See, you don't got to be alone_  
_I'll be your boyfriend_  
_Baby, I'll be your boyfriend till the song goes off..._

"In what way is Bruce being stubborn?" Clark asked her as he twirled her around.

"I want to go to the next level, Kal. But he doesn't."

Clark nodded. "I understand, Diana. It's the same with Lois and me. She insists on 'going to the next level' but I believe it would be too dangerous for her. I'm too strong. You're too strong. And in that single moment of… passion… you could hurt him. I think it's never gonna happen with a 'class A' meta and a terran. Never with a terran."

"Huh?" Diana regarded him with a confused frown. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Diana."

"Oh!" Diana giggled softly when she understood what Clark meant. "It's not _that_, Kal. Bruce and I… we already… that is…" she spluttered. "It was tricky the first time… but… we've been…" Her cheeks felt too warm all of a sudden.

Clark's jaw dropped. "You already did?"

Diana nodded earnestly. Then a thought occurred to her. "You mean you and Lois never…" her voice trailed off.

He shook his head, his cheeks taking on a decidedly red color.

"And since I'm one of the few female metas who can actually come up to par with your strength level… you mean… you've _never ever_? _With anyone_?" Diana's eyes were wide with surprise.

That the Man of Steel's cheeks could turn redder than his cape was confirmation enough.

"Oh, Kal. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry," Diana murmured.

Clark's arm tightened around her waist. "It's okay, Diana. It was… my choice. I don't know if I trust myself enough to control my strength at _that_ moment. I don't want to risk it. Especially not with Lois."

The two friends reverted back to silence. Unconsciously, Diana leaned her cheek against Clark's chest and they just floated, 'danced,' enjoying their camaraderie.

Diana could not say what started it. Maybe it was the lights. Maybe it was the 'song.' Maybe it was the high concentration of ozone or even the solar radiation. And maybe, just maybe, it was because they were both lonely and frustrated with their respective love lives. But somehow, for one reason or the other, their lips met in a soft kiss.

* * *

_Where on earth is she?_ Bruce fumed. She has been avoiding him for the past week, since that disastrous dinner date. He needed to talk to her and explain things. He needed to _see_ her. He _missed_ her.

"Computer, locate Wonder Woman," he commanded.

"Locating Wonder Woman," the machine repeated. Its L.E.D. lights twinkled and a low hum emanated from it as it searched for the signal from Diana's communicator. "Wonder Woman located. Coordinates 65.8° north, 144.07° west. The Arctic Circle."

_What the hell is she doing there?_ Bruce wondered. "Patch me through her com-link."

"Negative. Too much atmospheric static."

He nearly cursed when a thought crossed his mind. The Fortress of Solitude. "Supply a visual," he growled. He felt a cold hand wrap around his heart like a vise.

The monitor winked on and Superman and Wonder Woman appeared in full color.

What he saw nearly brought him down on his knees.

* * *

Clark and Diana looked at each other, blinking.

_What just happened?_ Diana thought. _That was… disgusting._

"Ew," Clark finally said, running the back of his hand across his mouth.

"Like kissing one of my Amazon sisters," Diana barely suppressed a grimace.

Clark raised an eyebrow. "And how many 'sisters' have you kissed, Di?" he teased.

Diana swatted his arm, the force pushing Clark away by several meters. "Oh, you know what I mean!"

Clark's heavy shoulders started shaking with laughter. It wasn't too long until she joined in. _Nope, not with Kal_, she thought, wiping tears of hilarity from her eyes. _Never with Kal._


	3. How Far

**How Far**

"What are you doing here, Diana?" Bruce asked without turning away from the Batcomputer.

As the last of her molecules fused into place from the teleportation process, Diana could not help but wonder how Bruce always knew that it was her without even looking.

"We need to talk, Bruce," she said as she stepped down onto the cold, dark, stone floor of the cave.

"There is nothing to talk about," he swiveled his chair to face her, his unsettling glare was not hindered by the cowl of Batman.

_There's a boat, I could sail away  
There's the sky, I could catch a plane  
There's a train, there's the tracks  
I could leave and I could choose to not come back  
Oh, never come back_

"Look, Bruce," Diana held out a beseeching hand to him. "I just came to apologize about what happened over dinner."

His hands gripped the armrests of his chair tightly as he crossed an ankle over one knee. "No need for talks. No need for apologies. No need for explanations. It's over, Diana."

"What?" she asked in a stunned whisper. He was trying to rid himself of her. Diana felt as if something was starting to shatter inside her chest.

"You heard me," he said harshly. "I dislike repeating myself."

"Can we not talk about it, Bruce?" she beseeched, trying her utmost to keep her voice from wavering. Inwardly, the Amazon in her rebelled at having to beg a man. Resolutely, she swallowed her pride with an audible gulp. "Surely, we can get past that dinner incident? I can't even recall how the argument started. If you want, I promise not to push you too hard about opening up to me."

_There you are giving up the fight  
Here I am, begging you to try  
Talk to me, let me in  
But you just put your walls back up again  
Oh, when's it gonna end?_

Bruce stood up and stalked towards her. "Why don't you go to Kent? I'm sure he doesn't have any problems about 'opening up' to you," he leered.

"What in Olympus are you talking about?" Diana frowned. A feeling of dread settled deep in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't play the coy innocent with me, Diana," she saw Bruce's jaw tighten and recognized the ominous glitter in those narrowed blue eyes. "Among other things, I hate liars."

"How dare you insinuate…" her eyes widened in realization. "You were _spying_ on us?"

Shoving his hands into her hair, Bruce turned her face up to his and gazed into wounded yet hostile eyes. "Was he as good as me, Diana?" He crushed his lips against hers in a punishing kiss.

Diana turned her face away. "Bruce! Don't do this! What happened between Kal and me was nothing. Let me explain!"

"Like I said, I don't need explanations," he hissed, letting her go roughly. "Now, get out."

"Bruce…" tears of hurt burned the back of her eyes. She struggled for control, fighting desperately to hold on to her shattered pride.

"Get. Out."

_How far do I have to go to make you understand?  
I wanna make this work so much, it hurts  
But I just can't keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So, I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far_

* * *

Clark opened his door and grunted as Diana flung herself against him, sobbing. "Diana! What happened?" he asked in alarm. He cradled the back of her head and held her hot cheek pressed to his shoulder.

Haltingly, through the tears of a broken spirit, through the pain of a broken heart, Diana told Clark what happened and what she had to do.

Clark's eyes literally glowed red from anger and frustration.

* * *

"She would go running to you, of course," Bruce pressed his lips into a thin line, not even bothering to turn around as Clark materialized in the Batcave. _Note to self: change teleport access codes to the Batcave,_ he thought.

"At least have the decency to face me when talking to me, Bruce," Clark's voice was heavy with warning.

Bruce turned around slowly. Deliberately. Blue glare met blue, stare for angry stare. "And why do you think I owe you such courtesy, _my friend_?" he asked acidly.

"You've really done it this time, haven't you, Bruce?" Clark asked softly. "You've broken her."

"I'm sure she'll mend fast enough with your help, Kent."

Bruce made the mistake of blinking. The next thing he knew, he found himself rammed up against the cave wall with Clark's snarling face inches from his. The Kryptonian's eyes glowed with solar energy that begged to be released into a laser beam. "I should beat some sense into you."

"Do it," Bruce challenged.

Clark glared at the one person he considered his best friend. Several heartbeats later, he released Bruce from his death grip and the glow in his eyes receded. "There is no point in explaining because you will not listen anyway. You've convicted her and decided on her penalty without even bothering to hear her side of the story. Or mine for that matter. For someone who's supposed to be a genius, you can be so stupid. I expect you at the Founder's meeting tomorrow. Be there."

"Or what?"

"Trust me, Bruce. The kryptonite I gave you for safekeeping will not be enough to stop me if you don't show up."

* * *

"Before we adjourn," Superman said. "Wonder Woman has something to say."

Diana cleared her throat and stood up. "As of today, I am going on a leave of absence."

A round of surprised exclamations and questions of why, where and when erupted from the Flash, Green Lanter and Hawkgirl. Only Superman, J'onn and Batman maintained their silence. Diana chanced a glance at Batman's masked face. it remained stonily inscrutable.

_There's a chance I could change my mind  
But I won't, not 'til you decide  
What you want, what you need  
Do you even care if I stay or leave?  
Oh, what's it gonna be?_

_Diana squared her shoulders and met the gazes of her friends, her colleagues. It took all of her will power to keep her own face impassive as her eyes fell on Batman. "I don't know where I'm going or when I'm coming back, if at all. There's just something that I have to do, something that I __need_ to do. I… I have to find myself again," she took a deep breath. "It has been my life's honor to serve with you all."

She turned around and started walking out, without a backward glance. The Flash was in front of her in less than a second and engulfed her in a warm hug. "I will miss you, Di. Come back to us soon, okay?"

Diana gave him a sad smile as she reached up and patted his cheek. "I'll miss you too, Wally."

_How far do I have to go to make you understand?  
I wanna make this work so much, it hurts  
But I just can't keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So, I'm gonna walk away and it's up to you to say how far  
Out of this chair or just across the room  
Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon  
Yeah, I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far..._


	4. Against All Odds

_Again, songs and characters are not mine!_

* * *

**Against All Odds**

Bruce watched her in silence as she stood up and made her pronouncement.

"As of today, I am going on a leave of absence."

He closed his eyes behind the lenses of his cowl. He listened as the others asked her startled questions. Only Superman and J'onn stayed quiet. _They would know, of course_, Bruce thought.

Making sure that he had full control over his facial expression, he opened his eyes and met her stare impassively. He saw her pull herself together with one deep breath, squaring her shoulders, like a lone warrior about to face a legion. His conscience prickled at him. With effort, he stamped it down firmly.

"I don't know where I'm going or when I'm coming back, if at all. This is something I have to do, something that I need to do. I… I have to find myself again," she paused. "It's been my life's honor to serve with you all."

Bruce suppressed an impulse to reach out and touch her, to keep her from going away. He could see in her eyes that only he could stop her from doing so. _No_, he clenched his teeth in determination, hands balled up into tight fists. _After all that's happened, it's better this way. _He reached for the anger within him and fanned it into an inferno, willing it to shield him from the pain. _She said she loved me but betrayed me anyway_, he thought bitterly. _And just when I've decided to let her in_. He was furious with himself for allowing her to come close. Too close. He did not believe in fate or destiny or God but he sorely wanted to curse whoever or whatever was in charge of this reality.

_How can I just let you walk away?  
__Just let you leave without a trace  
__When I stand here taking every breath with you  
__You're the only one who really knew me at all_

His eyes narrowed as he watched Flash give her an earnest embrace. "I will miss you, Di. Come back to us soon, okay?" the Scarlet Speedster told her morosely.

A muscle in his jaw started to tick as Diana patted Wally's cheek fondly. "I'll miss you too, Wally." _Will you miss me, Princess?_ The thought came unbidden. _Or will you miss Kent more? Damn it, Bruce!_ He berated himself. _Stop behaving like a jealous lunatic! You're the one who ended this. Now deal with it!_

_How can you just walk away from me?  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
'Coz we shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

A dark, gloomy mood hung in the air as the doors of the conference room closed behind Diana. It was as if all warmth left along with her, leaving behind nothing but icy emptiness.

* * *

Bruce ran his hand through his dark hair. It had been a slow night in Gotham earlier. And yet, he was bone tired. Apparently, Batman had been more thorough with the crime fighting recently. Thanks to Diana's departure, he had gone of a rampage. He had rounded up most of the more dangerous criminal elements of the city; they were all locked up in Arkham Asylum or Blackgate Penitentiary with various injuries – from dislocated joints to broken ribs. All except for the Joker, that is. The Clown Prince was still out there somewhere. Petty crimes were reduced to an all time low. Word out on the street was that Batman had become more unforgiving and more ruthless than usual.

_Spending all my nights, all my money going out on the town  
__Doing anything just to get you off of my mind  
__But when the morning comes, I'm right back where I started again  
__And trying to forget you is just a waste of time_

Now, sitting alone in front of the fire in his study, he gazed into the flames, idly turning a glass of brandy in his hand. Thoughts of Diana haunted him not only in his sleep but every single waking moment. Bruce continued trying to purge her from his mind and from his heart, but to no avail. It only got harder each passing night. He knew he was losing the battle, just as he had been slowly losing it right from the start – from the moment he allowed Diana to exit the Founders' conference room in the Watchtower exactly two months and twenty three days ago.

He saw her in his mind's eye. Diana teasing him, blue eyes glowing with laughter; Diana pressing her soft, full lips against his, kissing him with that strange combination of innocence and natural sensuality; Diana falling asleep in his arms, her fragrant hair spilling across his battle-scarred chest. Short of asking Zatanna to perform a mind wipe spell on him, he could not come up with a contingency plan effective enough to make him forget his princess. His. Princess.

He wanted to know where she was. A month ago, he had convinced himself that it was only because he wanted to keep track of all the metas' whereabouts, to make sure that they did not go rogue. Now, as the faint light of dawn began to appear on the horizon, he was too exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally to bother deceiving himself. _I want to know where she is because I need her._

Wearily, Bruce leaned his head against the back of his chair and closed his eyes. But he knew sleep would evade him. He never slept anymore even after a night of grueling patrol. He never made it a habit to drink alcohol but drinking brandy helped him drown himself to sleep. And even then, even in his most inebriated state, he had lain half awake in his big, empty, cold bed… missing her… wanting her…

_All day long, wearing a mask of false bravado  
__Trying to keep up a smile that hides a tear  
__But as the sun goes down, I get that empty feeling again  
__How I wish to God that you were here_

A ghost of a smile touched his cynical lips as he remembered her standing at the conference room. She had looked like a heartbroken angel. But she had also looked so brave, every inch the aristocratic Amazon warrior rallying courageously against a more superior foe. If only he had not felt so betrayed and so blinded by jealousy that day, he would have stood up and held her in his arms and begged her to stay even in the presence of the other Founders; Batman's reputation of being cold and calculating be damned. _Well, maybe not exactly beg,_ Bruce thought with a sad smile. _But I'll be damned if I'd let her go away without at least doing something to make her stay_.

_Now that I put it all together, give me a chance to make you see  
__Have you used up all the love in your heart?  
__Nothing left for me? Ain't there nothing left for me?_

His hand shook as he gripped the brandy glass hard. It shattered, small shards embedding into his palm, the amber liquid stinging the cuts. He stared at the brandy mixed with his blood dripping from his injured hand. But he was long past feeling. He was numb. There was only Diana.

"I reckon I should get the first aid kit and tend to that," Alfred said drily, appearing from out of nowhere. "Heaven forbid you bleed to death."

"Was that sarcasm, Alfred?" he asked tonelessly.

"Certainly not, Master Bruce," Alfred replied, supremely unflappable as always. "I'm being uncharacteristically gentle with you mainly because you are bleeding over my immaculately clean floor. I made breakfast, if you are so inclined."

"No, thank you, Alfred," Bruce closed his eyes again and continued to brood as Alfred bowed out of his study. He knew Alfred was disappointed that Diana was gone. The elderly butler, his father figure, made certain to show his displeasure over the whole situation. Somehow, Alfred's silent, reproachful look and barbed sarcasm affected him more than Clark's stinging diatribes.

Many considered Bruce a genius. Right now, his intellect was telling him two things. One: Clark was right. He had judged them much too quickly. If there were two people in the world who were incapable of lying, it would be Clark and Diana. And even if they did lie, they were so bad at it that their faces would give away the truth immediately. Two: Of all the women in the world, no one suited him better than Diana. More than once, he had fancied himself in love. But ultimately, it was clear that the women in his life were either in love with Batman, the hero or Bruce, the billionaire. None truly saw the man behind both personas. Until Diana. With her, Bruce could be himself. With her, he did not have to pretend.

_Baby, come back  
__Any kind of fool could see there was something and everything about you  
__Baby, come back  
__You can blame it all on me  
__I was wrong and I just can't live without you_

* * *

_Wonder this time where she's gone  
__Wonder if she's gone to stay  
__Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
__And this house just ain't no home  
__Anytime she goes away…_

Donna Troy kicked off her boots as she entered her room; feeling for the light switch and flicked it on.

"Great Gaea!" she exclaimed, her hand flying to her throat.

"Hello, Donna," Bruce greeted her somberly, standing up from the chair by the window. He took of his mask and ran his hand through his tousled hair.

Donna walked further into the room with censure and irritation shooting from blue eyes that were so much like her sister's. "What are you doing here?" she asked in an icy tone.

"Where is she?"

"Tartarus will freeze over before I tell you."

"Please tell me where she is."

Donna's mouth fell open. _Did Batman just say 'Please'?_

"Where is she, Donna?" Bruce repeated, impatience creeping into his voice.

"I cannot tell you," Donna lifted her chin stubbornly. "I gave her my word."

"Would it help my cause if I were to ask Dick to exert his charms to convince you to tell me anyway?" Bruce suddenly flashed her the disarming smile of the playboy billionaire.

"Nope," Donna shook her head decisively.

"You're so much like her and not just physically," she noted that his voice took on a more fond and gentle tone. So very unlike the Dark Knight that she knew. _Is that pain I hear? Or is he being sarcastic?_

"I will take that as a compliment," Donna told him, uncertain of the subtle change in his mood. Here eyes widened in disbelief when Bruce reached out and chucked her under the chin playfully.

"I meant it as one," he grinned, putting his cowl back on. He turned towards the window and reached for his grapple, stopping short upon seeing Nightwing perched on the windowsill. His ex-protégé was one of the very few people who could actually sneak up on him unnoticed. He could see the amusement in Dick's eyes.

"If you kept track of your own girlfriend, Batman, you would not have to search for similarities in mine."

Dick and Donna stood side by side, holding hands as they watched Batman disappear into the night.

"He'll figure it out," Dick told her confidently.

"Maybe."

"You still don't trust him, do you?"

Donna shrugged. "Who knows what's in his heart – if he even has one. He hurt her terribly, Dick."

"That's not fair, Don," Dick pulled her into his arms, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "She hurt him, too, you know."

* * *

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
__Only darkness everyday  
__Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
__And this house just ain't a home  
__Anytime she goes away…_

"What do you want, Bruce?" Clark asked as he flew into his apartment in Metropolis. He could clearly hear Bruce's heartbeat and breathing from a darkened corner in his room.

Bruce stepped away from the shadows. "I need to know where she is, Clark," he said simply.

Clark purposefully walked towards him, ready to unleash a scathing tirade but the look on Bruce's face gave him pause. His friend looked horrible. Weary. Haunted. Clark's heart went out to him. "It's about time, Bruce," he finally said.

"I thought she was in Themyscira, but she wasn't. I had one hell of a time explaining to her mother why I didn't know where she was and why I was looking for her," Bruce told Clark, walking over to the window, staring blankly at the streets below. "Dick and Donna know but they're not telling me anything. Did she tell you where she was going?"

Clark nodded. "She did."

Bruce turned to look Clark in the eye. "Tell me… please?"

"Bruce I… I'm sorry," Clark said sincerely. The word 'please' sounded awkward to Clark's ears. Bruce – Batman – usually commanded, never implored. "She made me swear not to tell you."

Bruce nodded, shoulders slumping perceptively. "Understood. Would you know if… does she still…"

"I only know where she went," Clark told him. "I haven't seen or heard from her since she left, Bruce. But… I know she loves you. She wouldn't be hurting this much if she didn't." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "For what it's worth, what happened between me and Diana was truly nothing. I suppose we just got caught up in the moment. Believe me when I say it was never my intention to hurt you. I'm sorry."

Bruce gave him a half-hearted grin. "Well, I guess this makes us even. Now, I know exactly how you felt when I dated Lois."

"You call that even?" Clark snorted. "I only kissed Diana. You and Lois…" he chuckled when Bruce's brows snapped together in a frown. He offered him a hand. "Friends?"

"Friends," Bruce shook his hand. "But don't expect cheesy bro bonding moments."

"I would never presume."

* * *

In the next two weeks, Bruce had asked Dick to take over patrolling Gotham as he focused on poring over all possibilities of where Diana might be. He had even hacked into government computers, banks, offices, looking for any lead but he was unable to find any trace of her. His reputation as the 'World's Greatest Detective' was certainly debatable now. As a last resort, he tried asking J'onn, knowing full well that the Martian was sworn to secrecy as well. It didn't hurt to try.

Stately Wayne Manor had begun to feel like a prison and yet he persevered in his search knowing that Diana was putting him through this torment not only to heal herself but also to teach him a well-deserved lesson. He prowled the rooms, paced a track in his study, staring into the fireplace as if the flames would reveal where she was. He dared not go to sleep because whenever he did, nightmares disrupted what little slumber was afforded him. He could not decide which of his nightmares were worse – Diana coming to harm or Diana falling in love with someone else who would love her the way she was meant to be loved.

_I don't know where I'm going or when I'm coming back – if at all,_ she had said. It was eating him from inside out. Too much time had passed; he was beginning to think she had no plans of coming back. Diana was a woman of action. If his beautiful, courageous princess had wanted reconciliation, she would have done something to bring it about by now.

_Where are you, Diana?_ For once in his life, he wished he had the power of telepathy… so she could hear him wherever she may be. _You win, Princess. How do I concede if you're not here to accept my surrender?_

_So take a look at me now  
_'_Coz there's just an empty space  
__And there's nothing left here to remind me  
__Just a memory of your face  
__Take a look at me now  
_'_Coz there's just an empty space  
__But to wait for you is all I can do  
__And that's what I've got to face..._


	5. Turn Back Time

**Turn Back Time**

"Are you sure about this, Diana?" Clark winced as he saw the last lock of her hair fall to the floor.

"Yes, Kal," Diana said resolutely as she placed the scissors down on the sink. She raked her hand through her hair. Her once waist length long hair grazed her chin in a short bob. Amazing how one's appearance changed with a haircut, she thought. And somehow, the drastic change also made her feel different – still her but someone else all the same.

Clark tried to appeal to her once more. "This is a bit extreme, don't you think? You don't need to leave, Diana. You and Bruce can talk things over. I'm sure he'll come around." Somehow, he added silently.

"I think this is for the best, Kal. We both need time away from each other," Diana tossed her head from side to side, still getting used to her new bob cut. "What's the saying again? 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder?' I'm not giving up, if that's what you're thinking. Nor am I punishing him unnecessarily for… for this."

_Give me time to reason  
__Give me time to think it through  
__Passing through the season where I cheated you  
__I will always have this cross to wear  
__But the bolt reminds me I was there  
__So give me the strength to face this test tonight_

"It is a difficult decision," she continued. "But I, too, need time to think things over – to understand him, to look at things from his perspective. And he needs the time and space to sort out his feelings about me, about us – if what we have is worth fighting for. It would do us no good if I badgered him into admitting his feelings for me. He has to come to realize it by himself if there is any hope for this relationship to work."

"But…"

Diana held up a hand. "Please, before you say anything else, Kal. Ask yourself how you would feel if I have been telling you that I love you but then you see me kissing another man – your best friend of all people. Would it really be any consolation if your best friend and girl friend actually know that it was a mistake that never should have happened in the first place?"

Clark winced. What she said was too close to what he actually felt when Lois dated Bruce, even if Bruce and him were not exactly best friends yet at that time. "When you put it that way, it does give it a different perspective. When did you become so wise?" he smiled.

"You mean apart from the fact that I was blessed with the wisdom of Athena?" a teasing light glinted in Diana's eyes. She sobered quickly though. "Being with Bruce taught me that the quickest and best way to defeat an opponent is to try and think like him. He's not exactly the enemy here, of course. But the principle applies."

_If only I could turn back time  
__If only I had said what I still hide  
__If only I could turn back time  
__I would stay for the night… for the night…_

Clark sighed, finally conceding. "Can you at least tell me where you plan to go?"

"If I tell you, Kal, you must swear not to tell Bruce," Diana told him.

"Of course. You have my word."

"I'm going to the last place on earth that Bruce will think to look for me," Diana said cryptically. "And first place he will go because he can't find me." A riddle worthy of the Riddler himself.

"Gotham," Clark breathed. "He'll go ballistic if he finds out there's an unwanted meta in his city."

_I've seen it coming like a thief in the night  
__I've seen it coming from the flash of your light  
__So give me the strength to face this test tonight..._

Diana took a deep breath, gathering all of her vaunted courage. "And that is why I need you to do me one last favor before I go." She took her golden lasso and deftly braided it into a makeshift belt. "I need you to put this around me."

Clark's eyes widened. "But that will render you, in effect, mortal."

"Yes," Diana smiled. "You said so yourself. He'll be looking for Wonder Woman. But I'm not going to be her this time, Kal," she made an offhand gesture towards her short hair. "To truly understand him, I need to immerse myself in the society that forged him into what he is now and I need to see things from a mortal's point of view."

"Gotham is rife with crime and corruption, Di," Clark told her in alarm. "That place is _decayed_. I will not allow you to go there without your powers!"

"Will _not allow_ me, Kal?" Diana pressed her lips into a thin line; the almost-but-not-quite sexist remark irked her. "Are you trying to say that just because I'm going to be a regular woman that I would not know how to defend myself even if I did not have my god given powers?" her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Clark sighed. "Of course not, Di," he said with an apologetic tone. "You're one of the best melee fighters I have ever seen – powered or non-powered."

"Then we're agreed," Diana handed him the lasso. "Please trust me enough to put this around me."

Reluctantly, Clark did what he was told.

* * *

26th of June

A long time ago today was when it all started. Bruce trudged slowly towards his parents' graves, a bouquet of roses in his hands. His thoughts were in turmoil, not just from the pain of reliving what happened decades ago but also from the heartache that he was in for the past four months. He felt the need to visit his parents' graves not only because it was their death anniversary but to come to terms with his alienation from Diana as well. The two were different, he knew. But the two were also the same, after a fashion.

_I'm so tired of being here  
__Suppressed by all my childish fears  
__And if you have to leave  
__I wish that you would just leave  
__Your presence still lingers here  
__And it won't leave me alone  
__These wounds won't seem to heal  
__The pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Until now, a part of him did not accept what happened in that alley during that night. He clung to it, used the grief and the anger to drive him. He missed them too damned much; Thomas Wayne, his father, the kind and generous doctor; Martha Wayne, his mother, the reformed socialite championing causes and charities. He could still remember his father's gentle, healing touch when he tended to Bruce's scrapes when he first fell in the cave a long time ago. He could still recall the comforting presence of his mother often accompanied by the scent of bergamot, sandalwood and vanilla.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
__And I held your hand through all of these years  
__But you still have all of me_

Not for the first time, Bruce wondered how he would have turned out if his parents had not been cruelly taken away from him. Once, in what seemed to be another life, a life before Diana, he had ingested an elixir given to him by Ra's al Ghul making him believe that he was talking to his dead parents. Even now, he was not exactly certain if it was indeed a hallucination or if it was actually real. In their conversation, both of his parents expressed their disapproval of their son's caped crusade. His father told him that although he approved of the concept of protecting the innocent, he did not like what being Batman had cost his son. Before that conversation ended though, his mother reassured him that just because the passing of time lessened his grief over their deaths does not mean that he no longer cared for them.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
__Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
__Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
__Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me  
__These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase_

In another series of warped events, Bruce had received a letter from his father. In it, his father urged him to move on from his childhood tragedy as well as beseeching him to pursue closer relationships with people who mattered – with people who loved him. Perhaps, it was time to follow his father's encouragement. _And_ _I will, Dad,_ he promised. _I just have to find Diana first. If you and Mom can hear me… I can use a little help here. I'm tired of being alone, Mom, Dad. But I'd rather be if I can't be with her. You can hear me, can't you? I know you can. _

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
__But though you're still with me  
__I've been alone all along_

He froze when he reached his parents' tombstone. _Could it be?_ Hope flared in his chest. It was as if his parents had indeed heard his plea. His heart thudded in his chest, blood pounding in his ears.

Right there, on his parents' grave, lay a bouquet of roses almost identical to the one in his hands.

"Diana?" he whispered, whirling around looking for her. He did not know how he knew but his instincts and logic told him that it could only be her. He _wanted_ it to be her. It _had_ to be her.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
__And I held your hand through all of these years  
__But you still have all of me..._


	6. Paradise

_I reckon I put the trials of the gods of the sequel on hold until I'm done republishing this story :) Songs, characters and Starbucks are not mine. But with the way I've been consuming copious amounts of caramel macchiato lately, I believe I just might end up as an honorary stock holder... LoL!_

* * *

**Paradise**

Gotham City was a bustling hub of industry. It was an interesting mix of the old and new from the flying buttresses adorned with gargoyles of the Gothic cathedrals, the art deco statuaries in Robinson Park to the more modern steel and glass buildings, notably that of S.T.A.R Labs and Wayne Enterprises. It was, however, known more for the squalidness of its slums and its highly corruptible local government. There would always be a chasm between the rich and the poor in any city across the United States, in any city in the world. But the rift in the social classes was more evident in Gotham – glaringly so.

_She calls out to the man on the street  
_'_Sir, can you help me?  
__It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep  
__Is there somewhere you can tell me?'  
__He walks on, doesn't look back  
__He pretends he can't hear her  
__Starts to whistle as he crosses the street  
__Seems embarrassed to be there_

Diana had taken for granted that Bruce was rich but just how rich only sunk in during the first week of her self-imposed exile in Gotham. Wayne Enterprises was one of the largest conglomerates in the world. Wayne Foods, Wayne Shipping, Wayne Yards, Wayne Industries, Wayne Medical, Wayne Electronics, Wayne Entertainment, Wayne Foundation. Wayne, Wayne, Wayne. Wayne everywhere. Everywhere Bruce. It was a gentle yet painful reminder for Diana.

_Bruce wasn't kidding when he said this was __**his**__ city_, she thought with an ironic shake of her head.

She had always admired Bruce's drive but during the few months spent as a 'common citizen' in Gotham, she had gained an even greater respect for him. His dedication to protect this city was mind-blowing. By day, the billionaire playboy provided much needed jobs through his multinational businesses and provided aid to the less fortunate not only through his charities but through actively volunteering in community outreach programs as well. She followed Bruce Wayne's philanthropic endeavors through newspapers and TV. By night, of course, there was Batman. It was, in essence, a 24/7 job. There was just so much to do. Diana now understood why Bruce was so reluctant to commit to a relationship with her or with anyone else for that matter. Because Bruce Wayne was _married_ to his cause. Having a girlfriend would be akin to having a mistress and would really just get in the way. It was not a very comforting thought.

_Oh, think twice  
__It's just another day for you and me in paradise  
__Oh, think twice  
__It's just another day for you, you and me, in paradise_

_But I will never ask him to give up his 'marriage_,' Diana's brow furrowed in a small frown, her stubborn streak surfacing. _I will not be a mistress selfishly demanding his attention; I will be a partner helping him make his 'marriage' work._

She pushed her black-rimmed glasses up her nose. She took a cue from Kal with this piece of disguise. With her hair barely grazing her shoulders, nerdy glasses and the fact that she actually wore less revealing clothes, nobody would peg her as a crime fighting superhero. She sometimes did not even recognize herself when she looked at the mirror.

It was nine o'clock in the evening and she had just come off from her shift at Starbucks. A gust of wind blew, bringing with it a hint of rain to come. No longer impervious to the weather, Diana Prince shivered against the cold and pulled her jacket closer around her as she walked towards her apartment building located just outside Robinson Park, one of the more impoverished neighborhoods in the city. Her heart broke every time she saw a homeless person, especially the children. Her heart broke even more when she realized that she could not help them. Not in her current state, when she herself had become one of the 'struggling' working class. And maybe not even as Wonder Woman, the Amazing Amazon, who regularly fought villains hell-bent on world domination.

All things considered, being a 'mere' mortal was not so bad. Sure, she had to work two jobs just to make ends meet, but she actually enjoyed it. Her day was divided into working at Gotham City General Hospital and at Starbucks. The transition from Diana, Princess of Themyscira/Wonder Woman to just being Diana Prince, Nursing Aide/Barista was difficult during the first month but she gradually got used to it. The pay was not much but it took care of the bills, it put food on the table. Besides, working at Starbucks meant she was allowed one free drink per shift. And she so loved iced mochas.

_Mother would faint if she found out, though,_ Diana chuckled softly at the ridiculous image of her mother, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, Guardian of the Gates of Tartarus, lying prostrate on the floor in a dead faint.

She can now relate with why Kal, Bruce and many other superheroes preferred to maintain a secret identity. Being Diana Prince gave her a certain amount of freedom that she never had as Wonder Woman. If she walked around as Wonder Woman, people would just gawk at her, either intimidated by her power and strength or rendered speechless by her beauty. She never could understand people's reactions to her face. _It's just a face_, she thought. _What matters most is what's inside_. Her anonymity allowed her to mingle and interact with people from different walks of life and certainly gave her another perspective about humanity. She found it a refreshing change.

_Mankind is so frustrating though,_ she continued to muse. Although their race had the great potential for peace, love and harmony, it seemed like they never learned. It got on her nerves sometimes. She realized that the poverty with which she had immersed herself forced people into desperate acts. _But surely, there are other honest means to survive_, she thought.

She rounded the corner leading to her apartment block. Lost in her thoughts, Diana did not notice a shadow move behind her. An arm snaked around her neck, a hand clamping over her nose and mouth, muffling her startled scream.

"Don't move and you won't get hurt," a gritty voice warned menacingly. She felt the cold muzzle a gun press against her temple.

Diana gripped her captor's wrist as she was dragged into an empty alley. Her captor shoved her forward roughly, almost making her stumble. She whirled around to face her mugger, fists clenched. A ski masked obscured his features.

"Gimme your wallet, quick!" The mugger commanded her, holding out one hand while aiming the gun at her chest.

"I am giving you nothing," Diana glared. One of the things she learned during her little experiment was the value of her hard-earned cash. As an Amazon Princess magically isolated from the entire world, she never really worried about money. The gods and goddesses provided. And because Bruce shouldered majority of the expense in the League's upkeep, she did not have to worry about money even as Wonder Woman. Things were always just readily available for her.

"The wallet, lady!" The mugger's finger tightened around the trigger.

"No," Diana shook her head firmly, placing her hands on her hips. "But there is something I want from you… an apology… for contributing to my present frustration with men in general."

The mugger's eyes bulged behind his mask. "You're one crazy chick. I'm not gonna ask again. Give me your wallet."

"Give me the gun and I'll let you go unharmed," Diana took a step forward.

Everything seemed to happen too fast... but in slow motion. The mugger pulled the trigger and an accompanying 'bang' echoed through the dark alley. Diana could almost see the bullet leave the barrel of the gun, speeding towards her chest. Reflexes honed over time took over as she raised her right arm to deflect the projectile with the indestructible bracelets forged by Hephaestus from the aegis of Zeus himself.

The indestructible bracelets that she was **not** wearing.

A small gasp of pain and surprise escaped her lips as the bullet tore through her arm and embedded itself into the middle of her chest. Diana stared at her chest, watching in disbelief as the blood seeped through her coat. She covered the spot with a trembling hand, barely registering that the mugger snatched her purse and ran away. She could not remember falling down onto her knees.

"I love you, Bruce," she whispered as the pavement rushed before her eyes and everything went black.

_It's just another day for you, you and me, in paradise…_

* * *

Bruce strode purposefully into the Batcave. "Computer, run scans through all the recent employees hired in all of Gotham's establishments in the last four months," with quick and efficient movements, he took off his business clothes and started changing into his Batman suit. "Run face recognition scans for Wonder Woman and cross reference names for Princess Diana of Themyscira, Donna Troy, Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent."

The massive computer sprung to life. "Commencing requested scans."

"I can't believe I didn't think of looking in Gotham," Bruce muttered to himself, accentuating each word with unforgiving smacks to his forehead. It left him slightly dizzy. He blinked trying to focus. Diana was right here in his city. Hiding in plain sight as it were.

"Scanning complete."

Bruce's breath caught as he looked at the monitor. Diana's smiling face looked back at him. Her hair was a lot shorter than before and she wore black-rimmed glasses. _Whatever possessed her to cut off her hair?_ Bruce frowned in disapproval. Visions of her ebony locks splayed across his face and naked chest while Diana was asleep ran through his head. _And the glasses? Definitely Clark's influence, _Bruce shook his head wryly. But there was no mistake about it; it was her, _his_ princess.

He quickly read through the details listed beside the picture and committed them to his photographic memory. He noted that Diana apparently worked at Starbucks until nine o'clock in the evening. He looked at the clock. It was just quarter past nine. Without wasting another second, he jumped into the Batwing.

* * *

The Batwing hovered over Park Row. Gothamites called it Crime Alley. He hated this place. It brought back memories that refused to fade, memories that he desperately refused to forget.

_They say nothing lasts forever  
__Well, I wish that that were true  
__Cause this aching in my heart won't go away  
__They say everything must change  
__They say that time will see it through  
__Well, I've listened and I've waited for that day_

He had many chances at love before. But ultimately, because of what he was - what he created himself to be - women who meant something to him, women who he considered remotely in the vicinity of _special_, left him. They always did. It was nothing new. He had accepted it, embraced it and lived through it. He would not allow himself to lose the grief that drove him to do what he did. Nothing and no one was more important than his mission. Until Diana.

_But I wake up with this anger  
__And the pain won't let me be  
__And the smile I share is only there for show  
__If I hang on to this heartache  
__Then my soul will not be free  
__So I keep trying, but I just cannot let go_

When Diana entered his life, he held on to the memories even tighter. She pushed him forward. He pushed her back even harder. But inch by agonizing inch, Diana had carved her way into his heart. He had thought he could get over her when she left. But even in her absence, Diana was relentlessly fighting her way into his heart, into his very soul.

_I have lived through bad beginnings  
__And I've seen unhappy ends  
__So I close the book before the story starts  
__I'm just a witness to my lifetime  
__And I'm a stranger to my friends  
__I'm a trafficker of broken, damaged hearts_

Bruce had long ago realized that his parents would not want him to live a lonely, solitary life. He could begin to let go of his scarred past now. With Diana by his side, he knew could. He could reconcile Bruce Wayne with Batman, free to be the man behind both. With Diana by his side, he knew could. He could continue to fight the good fight with no hang-ups. With Diana by his side, he knew could.

_I can't let go  
__I need it to remind me  
__I can't let go  
__Oh, I just repeat the past  
__And though your arms are saying, "Yes"  
__I feel my heart keeps saying, "No"  
__I want to love you, but I can't let go  
__Won't you help me?  
__Help me let go…_

He would know it was her anytime, anywhere, at any angle, in any light. No disguise could ever hide the way she moved… confident yet compassionate… graceful yet powerful. Bruce had arrived in time to see the mugger shove Diana forward. He was confident that she could take on the thug. But he wasn't taking any chances. This was, after all, Crime Alley. He could not suppress the feeling of foreboding that settled in the pit of his stomach. Simultaneously, he released his seatbelt and pressed the button that opened the Batwing's hatchway. In one fluid move, he leapt out of the plane and drew a batarang from his utility belt. It barely left his hand when the shot rang out. The godforsaken batarang hit the gun a nanosecond too late.

Bruce felt like he was moving underwater. He watched as Diana lifted her arm to deflect the bullet and frowned when he saw Diana's stunned expression. As the thief ran away with Diana's purse, it belatedly registered to him that he did not see the bullet ricochet off her bracers. Horror gripped his heart and his blood ran cold as Diana fell to her knees. A dark red spot blossomed on her chest.

As if sensing his presence, he heard her whisper "I love you, Bruce" right before she fell forward and remained unmoving... as still as death.


	7. To Lose The Sun

_I was looking at the traffic graph and noticed that I have a lot of Spanish-speaking readers... I haven't spoken in Spanish since Abuelita passed away but let's see if I can get this right: muchas gracias por leer mis estorias...lo agradesco que abeis disfrutao lo que e escrito :)_

* * *

**To Lose The Sun**

"Diana!"

He dropped to her side cradling her in his trembling arms. _No_, he thought in denial. _Please, God, no! Not her!_

He froze, staring at her beloved face, which was rapidly turning ashen. Past and present warped and merged into one as his mind catapulted him back to this very same alley, to this very same night, nearly thirty years ago.

_"Beware, my terrible sword!" Bruce swung an imaginary sword in the air. "Hah-hah! Let all evildoers beware my – " he trailed off, innocent blue eyes widened in fear as a man with a gun stepped from the shadows._

_"We'll start with the pretty pearls around the lady's neck," the mugger said._

_"Gimme your wallet," said another mugger from another time._

_Bang! His dad fell, clutching his chest. Bang! His mom fell, her pearl necklace broken. Bang! Diana fell. "I love you, Bruce." There was blood everywhere. Mommy's dead. Daddy's dead. Diana's dead. Little Brucie's all alone now. Blood. So much blood. Why was there so much blood?_

A tsunami of crippling pain coupled with guilt and rage ripped through his brain and exploded through his entire being. He couldn't save them. He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't fast enough. Bruce clutched Diana closer to his chest, burying his masked face in her neck, as if wanting to absorb her unto himself. The muscles at the base of his throat convulsed making it hard for him to breathe. Despair wrapped around his heart. He felt so helpless… so _useless_. He would never be strong enough. He would never be fast enough. He would never be good enough. He had failed all of them.

The tears he had thought he was incapable of shedding fell from his eyes, blurring his vision behind the white lenses of the cowl. "Diana, please, no," he whispered into her ear, his broad shoulders racked with sobs. He raised his tormented gaze up to the nighttime sky, his back arching as if he himself was in excruciating physical pain. "NOOO!" His scream of demented sorrow bounced off the walls of the loathsome alley.

"Princess," he sobbed. "I love you." It was a little bit too late. Bruce laid his cheek against hers, rocking her gently. "I should have told you…" He wept like he never wept before. "I love you, Diana. I love you. Do you hear me, Princess? I love you." He had stopped believing in a higher being on a night like this a long time ago. But tonight… he prayed. To Diana's gods and goddesses, maybe. To Jesus Christ, perhaps. To Yahweh, to Allah, to Buddha, to Vishnu. To anybody – any being – who would care to listen.

And then he felt something against his cheek – a small gasp, a small intake of breath. Bruce jerked his head back, eyes frantically searching her face. She was breathing. Barely. But breathing.

Hope surged through his system. The part of his brain that controlled logic and sanity snapped into action. He touched his ear, activating his com-link. "Batman to Watchtower," he called urgently.

"Hiya, Bats!" The Flash' cheeky voice replied. "What's – "

"Teleport for two. Now!"

* * *

Bruce started running towards the medical bay even before the last wisps of light from the teleportation pad receded.

"Hey, Bats!" Flash greeted him. "What's going – _Di_?!" The Scarlet Speedster's jaw dropped in disbelief when he saw who was in Bruce's arms. "What happened?!"

Bruce ignored him and continued running down the corridor. Flash zipped past him, intending to prep the medical room reserved especially for the founding members. _J'onn!_ Bruce sent telepathically. _I need you, now! Diana's injured! Hurry!_

_I'm coming, Batman._ The Martian replied.

Bruce burst through the room and placed Diana gently on the bed just as J'onn phased through the ceiling.

"What happened, Batman?" J'onn asked worriedly, reaching out for Diana's wrist. Her pulse was weak and thready.

"She got shot," Bruce replied tersely. He took off his cowl and began undoing the buttons of Diana's coat. "I don't understand why she's not healing!"

Superman and Flash appeared at the foot of the bed. "The lasso," Clark said. "It's around her waist. Take it off."

"How the _HELL_ did it get there, Kent?" Bruce growled ferociously.

Clark swallowed. "I put it there."

"You did _**what**_?!" Clark flinched from Bruce's murderous glare. The Man of Steel watched helplessly as Bruce lifted Diana's blouse. In one deft move, Bruce yanked the lasso from her waist and flung it across the room savagely.

"You better start explaining yourself, Kent," Bruce's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Clark stared at Diana's face. Guilt and worry were apparent in his chiseled features. "She… she wanted to become a regular human, Bruce."

"_**And you let her?**_" Bruce yelled. He launched himself at Clark, grabbing him by the front of his uniform. "_**You let her stay in Gotham without her powers? Are you insane?!**_"

"Bruce! I couldn't stop her – she was – "

"_**You idiot!**_" Clark grunted as he got slammed against the wall.

The door hissed open and Donna flew in, followed closely by Nightwing. "Where is she?! Diana! By the gods! What happened?"

Donna whirled around and aimed her accusing eyes at Bruce. "This is your fault! You did this to her!" In her anger, she failed to notice the stricken look on his face.

J'onn closed his eyes and took a second to massage his temples. "Please, everybody. Calm down. I need all of you to get out of here. Now."

"Like hell I am!" "No way!" "I'm not going anywhere," replied three different voices with various degrees of stubbornness.

J'onn sighed, eyes glowing amber. _Flash, Nightwing_, he implored telepathically. _I can't work like this._ _I need you to get these three out of here. Their emotions – their thoughts – are too overwhelming for me. Calm them down, please. They're too distraught to be of any help._

The two men nodded in unison. Dick was torn between his former mentor and his girlfriend. He finally decided on the more agreeable one.

"Donna…" he walked over to her.

She shook her head adamantly. "I am not leaving her, Dick."

"Diana's in good hands, Don," he coaxed her. He took her hand in his, giving it a gentle but firm tug. "Come on… please… the sooner we leave J'onn to do what he must, the better."

"Hey, Supes…" Flash laid a hand on Clark's taut shoulders. He silently implored the Kryptonian. Clark's mouth worked and finally, with a curt nod, exited the room with Flash on his heels.

Dick caught Bruce's eye in a meaningful glance just before he left the room with Donna in tow. "I got this, okay, Dad?" He saw the indecision in his adoptive father's face. Dick saw that Bruce did not want to leave Diana for any reason. But he also saw that Bruce wanted to hunt down and do bodily harm to the criminal who did this. Dick banked on worry and love winning over anger and revenge. Bruce took a deep breath and let it out slowly through pursed lips. "It happened in Crime Alley. Keep me updated." To those who did not know better, they would only hear Batman's brisk, no-nonsense tone. Only a few people, including Dick, would have heard the tremble in his voice.

Dick breathed a small sigh of relief. He knew that his mentor firmly believed that killing would only make him no better than the criminals he was trying to stop. But he was not sure if he trusted Bruce enough to go looking for the man who dared to pull the trigger. Dick was afraid Bruce just might make an exception this time… and once that line was crossed…

* * *

"There," J'onn finally said, taking off his latex gloves and disposing them in the appropriate bin. "That should do it." He started cleaning up. It had taken a little over two hours to operate on her.

"Will she be okay?" Bruce had enough training in battlefield medicine to make his own prognosis but somehow, he needed to hear it from somebody else.

J'onn nodded. "The bullet nicked her aorta. Luckily, the gunman did not use a high caliber weapon, so it did not do much damage even at a relatively short range. Her vitals are stable. Diana's a strong woman, Bruce," the Martian touched his arm in a comforting gesture. "She'll make it."

Bruce reached for a limp hand, careful not to dislodge the IV on the dorsum of her hand. "But she's still not healing fast enough, J'onn. The wound should have closed itself by now."

"I don't know," J'onn replied honestly. "The only explanation I can think of is perhaps she had the lasso on too long. It will take time for her body to remember that it's metahuman. You should get some rest, Bruce. She'll be fine."

Bruce shook his head. "I'm not leaving until she comes back to us, J'onn," _Until she comes back_ _to me_, he added silently as he pulled a chair beside the bed.

"As you wish," J'onn acquiesced and silently phased out of the room.

Bruce stared intently at Diana's reposing form. He reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. She looked so fragile… so human. Nothing like the near invulnerable superhero that everybody knew and admired. He could not even begin to analyze the feelings racing through him right now. Leaving him alone with his thoughts was a dangerous thing but all he really wanted to do was look at her and just not think.

Bruce felt… drained. _I don't know how I'm going to recover from this,_ he thought, staring at the slow but regular rise and fall of her chest.

The doors to the bay opened. Bruce sighed as he leaned his head back against his chair and closed his eyes. "Not now, Clark," he warned. But his voice carried no sting, just a lot of weariness. He wanted to summon the anger, the blame, but he just could not be bothered. The world can burn for all he cared. Nothing mattered right now except Diana.

Clark walked over to the window and stared out into the vast cosmos. "I know you are rich, Bruce. But unless I'm mistaken, you haven't bought the patent for guilt just yet."

It was a small consolation for Bruce to know that his best friend felt remorse over what happened. Both men continued to brood for a while. A heavy silence hung in the air broken only by the periodic beeping of the heart monitor and the low hissing of the respirator.

"Why?" Bruce finally asked. He continued staring at Diana. _She's lost some weight,_ he observed idly. Guilt washed over him anew as visions of Diana struggling to make ends meet filled his head. _She deserves more than that_, he thought. And he couldn't stop himself from thinking... _She deserves more than me_.

Clark did not turn away from his intent observation of the stars. "She wanted to see the world through your eyes," he answered softly. "To see what it was that drove you, what it was like to be mortal. She desperately needed to understand you, Bruce."

"Don't do it again."

A humorless laugh escaped Clark's lips. "I might be the strongest man that you know of, Bruce, but do you really think I would be able to stop her if she had her mind set on something? You know very well that she can be as stubborn as you."

_I drove her into doing this_, Bruce was filled with self-loathing. _If only I didn't push her away... If only I found her faster... If only I didn't let her come too close in the first place... If only..._

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_  
_Sometimes goodbye's the only way..._

"It's not your fault, Bruce," Clark told him gently, as if he heard Bruce's thoughts.

"You know it is, Clark."

"It was a choice she willingly made," Clark sighed.

"It was a choice that she did not have to be forced into making to begin with," Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

Clark walked over to where Bruce sat by Diana's bedside. He placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. They had nothing else to do but wait.

_And the shadow of the day  
__Will embrace the world in grey  
__And the sun will set for you..._


	8. Reaching For A Star

_Changing this chapter just a teensy weensy bit... I distinctly remember Lloyd RPGFan making a comment on how somebody should have reacted a little bit more aggressively... LoL... So, I'm gonna make a little salute to Batman/Superman/Wonder Woman: Trinity by Matt Wagner (issue #3 to be precise)._

* * *

**Reaching For A Star**

"Bruce?"

Bruce half opened his eyes groggily. After three days without sleep, it took superhuman effort just to force his heavy eyelids open enough to peek at whoever was touching his arm gently. The blue eyes that he prayed to see again were now looking at him worriedly.

"Diana?"

He had practiced for this moment; had rehearsed many speeches in his head about what he was going to say to her when she woke up - from stinging diatribes about the complete and utter foolishness of hiding in Gotham without her powers to the pathetic pleas of forgiveness and avowals of undying and eternal love. All the speeches and all forms of thought fled from him when he saw her vibrantly alive and well. All he wanted to do now was to take her in his arms and kiss her, to feel her lips against his once more, proof that she was indeed back. Kiss her until all the pain and hurt, his and hers, dissolved into oblivion.

Exhausted in body and spirit, he succumbed to the impulse. Standing up, he reached forward and lovingly caressed her cheek, then slid his hand around her nape, drawing her face closer to his.

"Diana…"

"Bru – oomph!" He cut her off, crushing her lips against his with breathtaking passion. He forced her lips open with his tongue, wanting to taste her, needing to relish her. A hand fisted in her hair, another wrapping around her waist, binding her to him like steel manacles.

Diana wrenched her face away from his. "How dare you!" She exclaimed indignantly. With a resounding thwack, he found himself sprawled on the floor several meters away from the bed, his cheek feeling like it was on fire.

He blinked at her, confused. It was the same face, the same luxuriant ebony black hair, the same eyes, the same perfectly sculpted cheekbones, and the same full lips that were meant to be kissed thoroughly. The same but different… younger.

"Donna?" He shook his head, the last vestiges of slumber-induced fog ebbed away from his sleep deprived brain. Bruce massaged his jaw gingerly. He ran his tongue around his teeth, checking if they were still firmly in place. "Damn it, did you have to hit so hard? I thought you were…" Reality came crashing back as his eyes fell on Diana, on the bed, alive but still unconscious. He picked himself up from the floor and walked over to Diana's bedside. "I… I apologize for… for that."

Donna Troy's lips twisted in distaste. "You look like you've crawled all over the depths of Tartarus and back, Bruce. You really should get some proper rest… and a shave. When was the last time you ate?"

_Three days_, he answered silently.

Donna reached out to him tentatively. She felt his muscles twitch at her touch. "She wouldn't want to see you this way, Bruce," she told him gently.

"She shouldn't want me. Period."

Donna winced. "Bruce… about that thing I said…" she swallowed audibly. "I didn't mean it… I was just… I just… I… I'm sorry…"

He turned to her, smiling a sad smile. Donna found it difficult to meet his intense gaze, feeling her heart twist in pain at the torment that she saw in his eyes. She began to get an inkling of why her sister fell in love with this man. In his eyes, she could see the silent determination of a steadfast warrior. It was proof of his ironclad self-control and discipline that it took Diana's near death before he showed his love for her sister; a testament to his indomitable will that he could hold on for so long before finally breaking.

"No need to apologize, Donna. Not when you're right."

Unable to stop herself, Donna flung her arms around his neck. "Bruce, please don't blame yourself! And I'm so sorry that I did! I should have tried to talk her out of it myself."

Bruce leaned back looking at the top of her head, surprised. He did not know what to do with his hands. Comforting somebody else was alien to him, even more so since the woman – the girl – in his arms bore an uncanny physical resemblance to Diana. Awkwardly, he patted her head and stroked her back soothingly.

"She'll be okay, Bruce," her voice muffled against his chest. "I can… feel her… sometimes… And she'll be okay, I know it. She has to be. I don't know what I'll do if she's not." She lifted tear-stained eyes to his, giving him comfort and seeking his in return.

Looking down at her upturned face, Bruce felt the very uncharacteristic need to confide in her. Maybe because she looked so much like the woman he loved. The woman he loved, still loves and will always love. Maybe, just maybe, he could find a small measure of absolution from this girl who was created from a portion of Diana's soul. A part of him desperately hoped that Diana could hear what he had to say. And maybe, just maybe, through Donna, she could.

He released Donna from his embrace and pulled up another chair beside his. He gestured for her to sit down. Uncertain of his mood, she complied.

Haltingly, Bruce began telling her his story. From the start, from where it all began. He told her his guilt, his fears and how he channeled these negative feelings into something – someone – who could make a positive difference in the world. More importantly, he told her how much he loved her sister, his hopes and dreams for her, for him, for both of them.

_Neither of us planned that we would fall in love this way  
__But since we did, why should we be apart?_

The process of opening himself up was difficult … a very painful one. It was like tearing a scab from a festering wound that had only began to heal. It was hard to start baring his soul, but once begun, he gathered momentum and kept going. A deluge of fervent words poured from him. He felt like he couldn't stop even if his life depended on it.

_Sometimes, some things happen that can never be explained  
__Now, it's too late for me  
__I've already given you my heart…_

"I love her. Nothing else matters right now. I take back all the reasons why this relationship cannot work. Dating within the team might lead to disaster. But there is no team without her. It did not take a personal enemy of mine for something like this to happen to her. And if I were immortal, I would rather die a thousand deaths than spend one lifetime without Diana. One lifetime is enough. It should be enough. A chance… that is all I ask. I don't deserve it but I'm asking for it anyway." His voice was hoarse when he finally finished. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Now that he released all the pent up emotions, he could breath a little bit easier. Somewhat. He stared lovingly at Diana's face, willing her to wake up so that he could tell her again what he felt.

_I can't say goodbye to you  
__No matter how I try  
__You're such a part of me  
__Without you I would die  
__Deep in the heart of me  
__I know that you and I were meant to be forever  
__I can't tell you goodbye_

_Dick was right_, Donna thought, vainly trying to swallow past the lump in her throat as tears of empathy coursed down her smooth cheeks. _People are mistaken in thinking that Bruce – Batman – is cold and unfeeling… because Bruce feels so much. He feels so much love and so much hope. He has so much passion. It's… overwhelming… No wonder he held back… How, in the name of all the gods, did he manage to keep those emotions bottled up inside all these years?_

* * *

After their 'talk,' Bruce finally relented to Donna's insistent request that he get much needed sleep and sustenance… plus a shower and a shave. But there was no way he was going to leave Diana's side. He had another bed moved into Diana's room and used the facilities in the room itself whenever Donna came to relieve him in his vigil. Nightwing had apprehended the mugger the night after the incident and took over patrolling Gotham without needing to be asked.

Two days had passed since Bruce confided in Donna. Now, Clark, Donna and J'onn were with him in the room, checking up on Diana.

"It's been nearly a week, J'onn," Bruce frowned. "The wounds are healed. There isn't even a trace of a scar. Her vital signs are normal. X-rays show that everything is as it should be. Why isn't she waking up?"

J'onn looked lost, apprehensive. "I am not certain, Bruce. Her EEG shows rather disturbing brain wave patterns for somebody who should be functioning normally."

"Can't you do something?" Clark asked, tapping his temple.

"I could try to look inside her mind, of course."

"Do it," Bruce commanded, unable to keep the impatience from his voice.

The Martian's eyes glowed as he tried to penetrate Diana's thoughts.

"Anything, J'onn?" Donna bit her lip.

"She's…" J'onn frowned. "She's rejecting me."

"Huh?" Bruce looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean 'rejecting' you?"

The glow from J'onn's eyes receded. "There is a part of her consciousness where I cannot – where she would not allow me to enter. It's all… foggy. It's almost as if she's _consciously_ dreaming and keeping me out of her dreams."

Clark's eyebrows tried to reach his hairline. "Can she… do that? Dream _consciously_?"

_More importantly_, Bruce wondered. _If she could, why?_

"Anybody with a strong will can keep me out if they concentrated enough and it's her dream besides," J'onn replied. He paused, hesitating. "And I don't know why she would," he finally said, answering Bruce's silent question.

Donna looked at J'onn thoughtfully. "Is it possible for you to… connect… me to her? Maybe she'll let me in…"

"We can give that a try," J'onn nodded.

"Okay," Donna said, sitting down on the bedside chair. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just relax," J'onn told her. "You can close your eyes if it helps." The Martian's eyes started glowing again as Donna followed his instructions.

"Yes," Donna murmured softly, as if lost in a trance. "She seems to be dreaming. She's…"

"What?" Bruce and Clark simultaneously asked. The two men glanced at each other. Bruce pursed his lips, eyes tightening behind his cowl. Clark shrugged sheepishly.

"The fog… it's abating… somewhat… I can see… Diana…"

Bruce started pacing at the foot of Diana's bed.

Unconsciously, Donna lifted both her hands, trying to reach out of something, pressing, grasping. "Diana… sister… it's me… she's dreaming of… there's a…" She grunted as her eyes snapped open as the connection was untimely cut off. J'onn groaned, pressing a hand against his wide forehead. The sudden severance of the psychic link made him shudder.

"I was so close," Donna whispered.

"She's dreaming of what?" Clark asked at the same time Bruce blurted his own question, "There's a what?" Clark rolled his eyes when Bruce gave him an undiluted dose of the Batglare.

"I told you," Clark reminded his best friend, none too gently. "You don't own the patent, Bruce."

With a growl, Bruce spun away from Clark and stalked to Diana's side. Carefully, he took her hand in his, staring intently at her face. "There's a what, Donna?" He repeated his question.

Donna shook her head, trying to find the right word. "There was an… invisible wall… a bubble… I could see through it but I couldn't go past it. She wouldn't let me."

"What is this 'it'?"

"Her dream," J'onn provided. "She's… protecting… her dream."

"What is she dreaming of?" Clark asked again.

"Not what… who," Donna looked straight at the man holding her sister's hand. "She's dreaming of Bruce," she answered softly.

Bruce's hand convulsed around Diana's. It took less than half a heartbeat for him to make a decision. "J'onn?"

The Martian sighed as he nodded. "As you wish, Bruce."

Bruce sat down on the bed, never letting go of Diana's hand. He bowed his head as he closed his eyes.


	9. In A Perfect World

_As always, I don't own any of the publicly recognizable bits and pieces in this story. As a whole, this story is inspired by songs, movies, other stories, etc. Most technical stuff I got from DCwiki. No copyright infringement intended, I'm not making money out of this, yada yada yada... Just here to enjoy with fellow BMWW shippers :)_

* * *

**In A Perfect World**

A strange mist floated in the air. Air? There was no air. But he could still breathe. Yet, he did not need to. He took a step forward and the mist parted for him. He kept moving forward, not knowing what to look for but sure of what he'll find. There was no direction in this place. Just forward. Always forward.

Finally, Bruce arrived at a clearing of sorts. A dome of pure, white light stood in the middle. He walked hurriedly towards it and stopped just a step away. The light emanating from the dome was so bright that he could not see what was inside. He held up a hand and pressed it against the barrier. It was firm but surprisingly pliant at the same time. It _pulsed_ with warmth.

_Careful, Bruce_, J'onn's voice reverberated through the place. _Diana's EEG readings are spiking along with her heart rate. We don't know what's going to happen to her if you force yourself through that barrier._

Bruce nodded. "Diana?" he called out, squinting, trying to see past the bright light.

The barrier grew warmer under his hand. He pressed his hand against it, harder. It quaked in resistance. If walls had feelings, Bruce thought that it it would be conveying indecision.

"Diana…" The wall turned transparent. He saw a stately mansion built in the Renaissance revival style of the early 1800's. It stood majestically on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Wayne Manor.

He extended his arm, pressing a little bit harder on the barrier. The ground trembled, shifted. The wall gave way under his hand. Without hesitation, he took a step forward.

_Bruce!_ J'onn called out urgently. _I don't think going inside is a good idea!_

He ignored his friend's warning. He could feel Diana. She was in there… waiting… for him. He needed to get inside. He needed to see her. He closed his eyes and let his heart guide him. "Princess," he whispered in a voice he reserved especially for her. Only for her. "It's me…"

_Bruce! Don't! Don't go inside! I don't think I can control what happens –_

Taking a deep breath, Bruce firmly took another step forward into the bubble of bright light… and another… the glow surrounded him, particles of light shimmering all around him. He felt like he was drowning in it. It was everywhere. It was everything. The light was the only thing. And it consumed him.

* * *

Bruce collapsed against Diana as J'onn screamed, clutching his head in agony.

"What the – " Clark bit back a curse. "Bruce? Bruce! J'onn?! What's going on J'onn?"

"He's gone."

"Gone?!" Donna wailed. "What do you mean 'gone?'"

"He's joined her. In her dream."

The three stared helplessly at the unconscious couple.

* * *

"Welcome home, Master Bruce," the familiar British accent greeted him. "I trust you had a productive day at the office?"

"Alfred," Bruce acknowledged his long-time butler cum father figure. He looked down at himself. He was wearing one of his many tailor-made Brooks Brothers business suits and his handcrafted, two thousand-dollar Stefano Bemer shoes. _Wasn't I wearing my Batman suit?_ A small frown wrinkled his brow. "I – uh – yes. Yes, I did." The words came out of his mouth almost involuntarily. _Did I?_ He asked himself.

"Is something amiss, sir?" Alfred regarded him closely.

"Uh – no…" he shook his head. _At least I don't think so_, he added silently.

"Very well, sir," Alfred took his coat. "They are waiting for you in the garden, as per usual."

"They?" Bruce looked at him blankly.

Alfred looked at him askance. "Miss Diana and the twins."

_Diana and the who?_ It took all of his self-control to keep his eyebrows from shooting up. "Of course. Of course. I'll – uh – I'll go see them now."

"Dinner will be served in two hours, sir," Alfred informed him.

Bruce nodded absently. A feeling of uneasiness settled in him as he made his way to the garden. He opened the double doors and looked out into the expanse of well-manicured grounds. His heart hammered against his ribcage at what he saw.

Three figures stood in the midst of the rose bushes with their backs towards him. As if sensing they were being watched, three dark heads turned around. Upon seeing him, they smiled and waved. Three sets of blue-eyed gazes shone brightly with love.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" he saw the little boy give Diana's hand an excited tug while pointing at him.

"Daddy's home!" he heard the little girl squeal, clapping her hands gleefully.

"So he is, my little sun and star."

The face and the smile were unmistakable. It was Diana.

* * *

"J'onn, Bruce is hyperventilating!" Donna said in a voice on the verge of panic.

"Quick," J'onn replied. "Lay him down on the bed." He gestured to the bed next to Diana's. He walked over to the medical supplies cabinet and took out an oxygen mask. "Superman, please attach the ECG electrodes on Bruce."

The Kryptonian nodded and got to work. "What happened, J'onn?"

"Bruce entered Diana's dream world," J'onn answered as he placed the oxygen mask over Bruce's nose and mouth. He adjusted the oxygen intake to the appropriate levels.

"What do we do now?" Clark asked.

"I really do not know, Superman," came the Martian's reply. "I suppose I could try harder in reaching either of them again."

Clark nodded, albeit uncertainly. "Okay. Just be careful. God have mercy on us if you fell under."

* * *

It all felt surreal. Bruce gaped as Diana and _his children_ floated gracefully a couple of meters off the ground and flew towards him. The little girl reached him first and flung her little arms around his neck.

"Daddy! I missed you!" she gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

His arms moved as if they had a mind of their own as he engulfed his daughter in a big hug. "I missed you, too, Bree," he heard himself say. _Bree? How did I come up with that name?_ He wondered. _Brianna_, a voice whispered to him.

Brianna Eleanor Wayne had her mother's eyes but the stubborn, almost obstinate angle of her chin and the devil-may-care curve of her lips were definitely his.

"I missed you more, Daddy!" A small, grimy hand tugged on his trousers. Bruce looked down at his son. _Brian Xander Wayne_.

"What have you been up to, Bry?" He shifted Brianna to his left side as he leaned down and scooped Brian up effortlessly with his other arm. His son inherited the softer, subtler side of Diana's features instead of his chiseled ones but the knowing look in his son's steely, gunmetal blue eyes hinted at an intellect that was on its way to matching his own, or even exceeding it one day.

His son gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a puzzled frown. "What we _always_ do at this time, Dad."

"And that would be…?" If he had an extra hand, he would be scratching his head. _What is going on here?_ He thought, confused.

"Put flowers in front of Grandma Martha and Grandpa Thomas' portrait, of course," the twins answered in perfect unison.

Bruce felt a sharp twinge in his heart at the mention of his parents. But somehow, looking at his children's angelic faces made the pain melt away. "Of course," he swallowed.

"Is there any room for me in this group hug?" Diana's laughing voice interjected. It was music to Bruce's ears.

Diana placed her hands on his chest and slowly slid them up around his neck. "Mommy hasn't given Daddy his welcome home kiss yet and I think she misses him the most." She teased, eyes twinkling as she tilted her head up expectantly to his.

_If I believed in paradise, I'd swear I must be there  
__I'd swear I must be there right now with you  
__If I believed in miracles, I'd know that one was happening to me_

_Wake up, Bruce. It's not real_, an urgent voice permeated through his mind. _Wake up. Please… wake up._

Bruce lowered his head to kiss Diana. As his lips pressed against hers, all doubt left his thoughts. He had been longing to feel her arms around him again, smell her scent and taste her lips since… since… since for the longest time… so long that he could not remember when exactly.

"Mooom, daaad, yuuuuck!" The twins' singsong voices chorused, noses wrinkling in identical expressions of distaste, the typical reactions of five year olds who see adults kissing.

A feeling of complete joy and contentment enveloped him. _I __**am**__ home…_

* * *

J'onn J'onnz closed his eyes with a sigh. What he saw overwhelmed him. Even though he had telepathic abilities, he never realized the depth of his friends' feelings for each other. His heart ached for Bruce and Diana. _Why must life be so unfair, so cruel? Why must they suffer so much after all the good they have done? They deserve happiness in real life, not just in dreams._ He opened his eyes and met Clark and Donna's concerned stares. "They're sharing the same dream, the same fantasy," he finally told them.

"Is that possible?" Donna frowned.

"Apparently so."

"What are they dreaming of?" Donna asked, glancing worriedly at the couple.

J'onn looked away. "It's too… personal. I don't think it's my place to tell you. But I suppose it's safe to say that they're dreaming of what they want the most."

"Like the Black Mercy?" asked Clark, remembering the time when he was under the influence of the alien plant.

"Something like that, yes," J'onn nodded.

"But how does that work? This sharing of the same dream?"

J'onn tried to find the right words. Finally, he decided that an analogy would best describe what he saw. "It's like watching the same show on one monitor but different windows; one window bigger than the other, with the smaller window overlaid into it. Diana's consciousness, the bigger window, is more difficult to reach probably because it's her dream to begin with. She has more control over it and is fiercely holding on to it. Bruce's, the overlaid window, is more… movable… impressionable… since he was just drawn into it, or rather, _walked willingly_ into it. But because he _agrees_ with her dream, it becomes _the same dream_. And some of the control that Diana has over her dream extends into Bruce's. He suspects something is not right but he agrees with the fantasy. I'm afraid the longer he stays in there, the harder it would be for us – for me – to get both of them out."

"Well, can't you find the 'escape' button somewhere?" Clark asked, perplexed.

* * *

"Dinner is served," Alfred intoned. "Come along Master Brian, Miss Brianna." Diana smiled at the fond expression on the elderly butler's face as he took both children by the hand. She could remember the tears of joy that brimmed Alfred's eyes when the twins were born right here in the manor.

She took Bruce's hand in hers as they walked towards the kitchen. He gave a small sigh.

"What's the matter, Bruce?" she asked, looking at him sideways.

"Nothing," Bruce shook his head, frowning slightly.

Diana could see and feel that something was bothering him. She rubbed her cheek against his arm. "Tell me? Please?" she implored, looking at him from under her lashes.

Bruce inhaled deeply and stopped walking. He turned towards her, looking into her eyes. "It's just that… I feel like… like I haven't seen you for a long time." He cupped her face and stroked her cheek gently with his thumbs. "I… miss you."

Diana smiled at him tenderly. "I miss you every time you're not beside me." Her breath caught in her throat as Bruce's lips came crashing down on hers in a fiercely passionate kiss. She moaned as his tongue plunged into her mouth, seeking, probing, devouring. She clung to him desperately, welcoming his foray, kissing him back with all her heart. She felt his hand shift to her nape, tilting her head back even more, deepening the kiss. His other hand moved down her shoulder, cupping the side of her breast. She arched her back, pressing her body closer to his, wanting him, needing him. His arm slanted across her hips, grinding it against his growing arousal.

_If I believed in magic spells, it all would be so clear  
__A magic spell must have brought you here  
__But I don't know any magic  
__Then something in this fantasy is real_

A throat was cleared discreetly. "The soup is getting cold, Master Bruce, Miss Diana. Or rather, it is getting warm. Vichyssoise is meant to be served cold."

They jumped apart, blushing, like teenagers caught in the act. Diana swallowed a giggle at Bruce's wrathful glare. "Seriously, Alfred."

Diana could have sworn she saw a telltale smirk on Alfred's normally impassive face as he led the way to the kitchen.

"The… children…" Bruce said. "Brian and Brianna… they're meta?"

Diana quirked an eyebrow at him. "Huh?"

"I mean, of course, they're meta," Bruce raked a hand through his hair. "When did they… start to fly?"

"Bruce," Diana pressed the back of her hand on his forehead, a worried frown marred her smooth brow. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just answer the question, Diana."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Okay. The gods gave them the gift of flight on their fifth birthday. Over a month ago."

"And I _agreed_ to this?" Bruce's eyes flashed.

"Bruce! We already had this conversation!" Diana exclaimed, exasperated.

"Humor me."

"Well, of course, you didn't agree… at first," Her lips curved in a fond smile. "But you were reasonable enough to admit that it _is_ their heritage. So, you agreed to a compromise. Reluctantly, if I might add."

"Any other abilities that I should know about?"

Diana stared at him. "Well, they are more… resilient… than other children. They do get the occasional cuts and scratches and they heal faster… not exactly at superhuman speeds but definitely faster than is considered normal for humans. And they've never been sick so far. They can talk to each other telepathically as well. They were born with it, I think."

"And that's all?" Bruce prodded. "Flight is not so bad, I suppose. They have you to teach them, after all. Although, I think I might be in constant danger of having heart attacks watching them do so."

"That is why you insisted that they only be given the rest of the gifts when they are older and are more aware of the responsibilities of having such powers."

"What other gifts?" Bruce's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Super strength and speed, of course," Diana told him matter-of-factly. "I agree with you that we can't have five year olds running around able to bend steel and lift a couple of metric tons with just a finger. Other children might get injured if they forgot themselves and failed to control it."

Bruce looked like he was about to say something but he caught a troubled look on his son's face. "You look like a man trying to solve a mystery," he reached out and rumpled his son's hair. "What is it about this time?"

Diana watched as a relieved grin lit up Brian's face. While everyone else, including her might be shocked by his ideas, Bruce was the only one he trusted to not only understand but also supply adequately logical answers to his complex questions.

"Bree insists that heaven is made up of streets paved in solid gold, Dad," Brian stated, pointing his fork accusingly at his twin sister. "It's just not logically possible."

"And why might that not be a plausible idea, Master Brian?" Alfred asked, the corner of his austere lips twitching in an effort to hold back an amused smile. "I'd have thought that logic does not apply in celestial matters."

Brian looked at him with wide eyes, disappointed that his almost-grandfather was so short sighted. "How can logic be not applied, Alfred? Pure gold is soft. If heaven is located up there," the little boy raised his eyes up. "Think what would happen during the summer months when the sun is at its hottest and shines for longer periods of time."

Bruce threw his head back, shouting with laughter.

Brianna pouted. "There's always magic, Bry. Just like Thems'cira. Yiayia Hippolyta said Thems'cira is guarded by magic. Right, Mom? Why can't heaven have magic?"

"Ask daddy, little sun." _Good luck with that, Bruce_, Diana chuckled as she sat down beside her daughter and started to eat. Even she, with all of Athena's vaunted wisdom, could never settle an argument when the twins were in a debating mood.

"Well, Dad?" Brianna turned her inquiring eyes at him. "What is heaven like?"

Bruce grinned at his son and daughter. "Well, this is only my opinion," he started to say as he sat down beside Brian.

Four expectant faces looked at him intently. "Heaven, for me, is right here," he gestured at the cozy, domestic scene around him.

Brianna's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "But daaad… there are no angels! Heaven's s'posed to have angels!"

"I see two," Bruce replied quietly, pointedly looking at her and Brian. "Well, okay, three," he amended as he took in Diana's smiling face.

"And Alfred?" his daughter asked.

"He can be god," Bruce grumbled with a wry twist to his lips. "He sure behaves like one in this house."

Alfred harrumphed and Diana burst into gales of musical laughter.

"So, what you're saying, Dad," Brian frowned in concentration. "Is that heaven is anywhere as long as it has whatever it is that a person wants it to have?"

Bruce nodded. "I think it's very possible."

After a while, Brian beamed. "Agreed. This makes more sense than Bree's streets of gold." He smirked as his sister stuck a tongue out at him.

Diana could not agree more. This was heaven. She _**was**_ in heaven.

_I wanna believe it's love this time  
__I wanna believe my heart's not telling me a lie  
__But with you I can't deny  
__If I believed in paradise, I swear... I'm there..._


	10. Heaven

**Heaven**

"Time for bed, my little sun and star," Diana told the twins.

Brianna rubbed her eyes and gave a big yawn. "But I'm not sleepy yet, mommy."

"Yeah," Brian chimed in as Bruce picked him up and started going up the stairs. "We want to see daddy suit up as Batman!"

Bruce looked at Diana in alarm. "They… know?"

"What is _wrong_ with you, Bruce?" Diana asked him in exasperation. "You're acting as if you don't remember anything."

_Well, I don't._ The thought that floated through his mind bothered him.

"Yes, daddy," Brian regarded him closely, tapping a small finger on the tip of Bruce's nose. "You're getting forgetful."

Bruce grinned at his son. "I must be getting old, Bry."

"Don't get old too fast, daddy," Brian told him solemnly. "I'm not big enough to fit the Robin suit yet."

"Yiayia Hippolyta said I can have armor like mommy's," Brianna said with a sleepy voice. "But I think I want a skirt. Can I have a pink skirt instead, mom? And I want a cape, too, because daddy has a cape."

Bruce stared at them in horror. "Unless it's Halloween, both of you will not have any need to use any armor of any sort!"

"But, daaad…" Brian wailed.

"… You promised!" Brianna finished.

"I did?" Bruce looked at Diana incredulously.

Diana sighed. "We'll talk about this later, Bruce."

Suddenly, a fragment of a memory floated through his head. _A chance… that is all I ask. I don't deserve it but I'm asking for it anyway_, he recalled telling Donna. Exactly where, when and why… he could not remember. The fleeting thought nagged at him.

"Can you read 'Lord of the Rings' for us tonight, dad?" Brian snuggled against Bruce's chest, closing his eyes. "I want to hear more about the Uruk-hai."

Brianna stifled another yawn as Diana pressed her cheek against her shoulder. "Yes, we want 'Lord of the Rings,' daddy. But I don't like those orc creatures, Bry," she complained. "They're scary and dirty and nasty… I want to hear about Arwen and Aragorn…"

"You are such a _girl_, Bree," Brian murmured against his father's chest.

"I _am_ a girl, silly…" Brianna trailed off, finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Bruce is beginning to see inconsistencies in the dream," J'onn told Clark and Donna. "I think I can… exploit… it to convince him of the truth." The Martian looked haggard.

"Perhaps you should take a break first, J'onn," Clark told him gently.

J'onn nodded in agreement. He would need all his strength to help his friends. But he was not looking forward to doing what he had to do.

* * *

Diana smiled as she tucked the blanket around Brianna.

"Come away from the babies, Diana. We need to talk." His low, quiet words did not make the children stir. With a kiss on Brian's forehead, Bruce walked over to a window. Diana followed him. She felt like she could follow him anywhere, to the ends of the earth and farther and then back, if the need be. He had only to call her name. Nobody had ever said her name quite the way Bruce did.

_You've got a way with me  
__Somehow you got me to believe in everything that I could be  
__I've gotta say... you really got a way_

Diana circled her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. She felt safe in his strong embrace. It was all she ever wanted. It was enough. Bruce held her close, one hand stroking her back. He caught her chin in another, turned and held her face in the moonlight shining through the window. Diana saw his eyes turn dark with desire.

_It's in the way you want me  
__It's in the way you hold me  
__The way you show me just what love's made of  
__It's in the way we make love_

He dipped his head, kissing her, arm tightening around her with demand. Diana felt the familiar blinding ecstasy race through her veins. Her fingers ran through his thick hair, grabbing, holding his head and mouth against hers. His kiss made her feel weakly faint and at the same time stronger and fully alive. Only the fear of waking Brian and Brianna kept her from moaning wantonly.

When the kiss turned too insistent, Diana broke away reluctantly. "We should get ready for patrol."

Diana saw Bruce's expression harden, eyes glinting dangerously. "We? You're going on patrol with me?"

"Of course not," Diana sighed. _After all these years, why does he bring this up again?_ She thought.

"You never did want me to go with you on patrol, what with your 'no metas in my city' policy. But you know I just can't stand idly by while you went out and risked your life," she explained aloud. "It was always a recurring debate between us. So, we decided on a compromise, Bruce. Every time you went out, I would stay in the Batcave and liaise with you, watch from a bird's eye view, man the Batcomputer, feed you information. It's not at all different from what Oracle does. Only when things get totally out of control, would I come out to help. It was _your_ idea, Bruce. You even orchestrated a press release where you announced that you have been funding Batman almost right from the start. You _always_ have a contingency plan for everything."

Bruce nodded slowly. _Yes, I always do._

_Convenient, isn't it?_ A small voice agreed.

* * *

Early afternoon sunlight was warm and bright against his eyelids when Bruce began to surface from deep sleep. A sense of well-being, absent from his life for more than four months, filled him. Strangely enough, it was the unfamiliarity of the sensation that caused him to awaken.

_Yes, Bruce… that's it … things are not what they seem…_

Thinking that maybe some dream caused it, he rolled onto his stomach, keeping his eyes closed, reaching for the dream, willing for sleep to claim him, rather than deal with the emptiness that normally dominated his waking hours.

_No… you need to wake up… you have to save Diana…_

Unfortunately, awareness already had a good grip on him. He felt the vast emptiness of the huge bed he shared with Diana. Bruce groaned as the dull ache of regret and worry began to throb within him.

_Yes, you are worried about Diana, Bruce… We need you to break through this… Diana needs you here…_

Knowing that sleep was beyond his reach now, he jerked himself onto his back and forced his eyes open. The blazing sunlight hurt his eyes, his pupils constricting reflexively from its brilliance.

And then it hit him…

Where he was…

_You are in the Watchtower… in the medical bay…_

… And who had spent the remainder of the night with him in naked ecstasy and unbridled lovemaking when he came home from his nightly patrol over Gotham.

_Never had much faith in love or miracles  
__Never wanna put my heart on the line  
__But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
__I'm born again every time you spend the night_

Bruce closed his eyes in relief, allowing the joy to wash over him. He felt the mattress shift as somebody sat down on the bed.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Diana's teasing voice greeted him. He breath caught upon feeling her feathery touch on his hard chest. His body's reaction was instantaneous. He caught her hand in his and slid it slowly down his chest to the flat planes of his stomach… and lower… lower.

_No, no, no! Wake up!_ Bruce was pretty certain it was J'onn's voice.

He inhaled through his teeth in a soft hiss when Diana's hand wrapped around the evidence of his desire. His other hand moved by its own accord, seeking, finding her waist and pulling her closer to him. He groaned in pleasure as her full breasts flattened against his hard chest, separated only by the thin silk of her robe.

_J'onn, when next we meet, we are definitely going to have a talk about your voyeuristic tendencies,_ he thought wryly.

_Bruce, wait! It's not what you think! I –_

_You bring me to my knees, you make me testify  
__You can make a sinner change his ways  
__Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light  
__And right here is where I wanna stay_

_Go away, J'onn_, Bruce interrupted, firmly pushing the Martian's voice from his mind. He opened his eyes and saw Diana's gorgeous, blushing cheeks, her kissable lips parting slightly in a soundless gasp. A seductive grin spread across his face. "As you can feel, princess, I _**am**_ awake," he told her in a husky voice.

_Can I just stay here?  
__Spend the rest of my days here?  
__'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
__For too long, for too long..._


	11. Reality Bites

_Again, I don't own ;)_

* * *

**Reality Bites**

"Come on, daddy!" Brianna jumped up and down beside the kitchen counter.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Bruce gulped down the last of his coffee. He had patrolled into the wee hours of the morning and wanted to sleep in a little bit more but a promise was a promise. It was time for their tri-weekly karate lessons. The twins had taken to it very well and learned the attack and counter-attack moves with amazing dexterity.

Brian flew ahead towards the grandfather clock that concealed the entrance to the Batcave. He set the hands to 10:47 and it swung open. The twins flew down and started setting up the rubber mats as Bruce went down the steps.

_I thought you wanted to protect your children from a life remotely resembling that of Batman's, Bruce_, J'onn said.

Bruce sighed with a touch of resignation. _Diana's right, J'onn. In teaching them self-defense, I __**am**__ protecting them. It took me over a decade to master different martial arts. I might as well start them young._

_I see… and why are you feeling so tired?_

_Long night on patrol, J'onn._

_Really? Did anything interesting happen?_

_I…_ Bruce scratched his head. _I don't… no, nothing happened. It was a slow night._

_How very unlike Gotham… _Bruce frowned at J'onn's fading remark.

"You're going to do the fifth Heian kata today," Bruce told the twins.

"The 'Peaceful Way'," Brian translated. He had taken an interest in learning Japanese when Bruce told the twins that he was going to teach them karate.

Bruce nodded. "And what is the purpose of this set of katas, Bree?"

"They teach body stances, dynamic movements and generating power from the hips and the body," Brianna recited by rote, taking on a lecturing tone. "One must keep in mind proper use of breath, rhythm and coordination."

Bruce smiled a proud father's smile. "Very good." He waved his hand forward gesturing for the twins to take their positions on the mat.

"Yoi!" Bruce snapped out the command to get ready.

Brian and Brianna, standing side by side, assumed the starting position of the kata.

"Heian godan!" Bruce named the kata that he wanted the twins to perform.

"Heian godan!" the twins repeated, signaling they were ready.

"Ichi! Ni!" Bruce counted off.

The twins dropped into a back stance on their right leg, executing an inside block with their left arm, followed by a straight punch with their right.

"San!" Bruce looked closely as the twins pulled their right hand towards their waist, simultaneously bringing their left arm horizontally in front of their chest. "Sloooow," he cued as they dragged their right foot towards their left, standing straight and tall.

With another three brisk counts, Brian and Brianna repeated the same sequence on the other side. Bruce started walking in circles around the two.

"Shichi!" The twins twisted their bodies slowly to the left and exploded forward with a reinforced right arm block.

"Watch the stance, Bry," Bruce reminded his son. Brian nodded and adjusted his weight accordingly.

"Hachi!" As one, they moved into a forward stance, bringing their fists down into an X-block. "Use your hips, Bree."

"Kyu! Ju!"

In one smooth move, the twins pivoted, leapt and twisted in mid-air.

"KIAI!" Their yells echoed through the Batcave as they landed into a semi-crouch.

"Well done," Bruce praised them.

The three of them looked up as somebody clapped their hands.

"Hi, mommy!" The twins chorused.

Diana flew down the steps and handed the twins a bottle of water each. "You're getting better," she told them.

"I can't wait to start kicking bad guys' as – " Brian started to say.

"Brian," Diana's voice carried a warning. "What did I say about language?"

"Bums. Bad guys' bums," the little boy amended in a properly chastised voice.

"Bad guys beware the WonderBat twins!" Brianna shouted excitedly, punching a tiny fist into the air.

"WonderBat?!" Bruce and Diana exclaimed in unison.

"Yeahuh!" Brianna's ponytail bobbed up and down as she nodded. "We're the WonderBat twins!"

"Remind me to have a word with Flash," Bruce told Diana drily.

Diana laughed. "Sure. But for now I'm here to remind you about the Wayne Foundation fund raising committee's meeting here at the manor in two hours."

"Huh?"

"The fund raising committee, Bruce," Diana told him patiently. "Wayne Foundation wants to build an out-patient clinic in the Robinson Park area. It's the most recent project of the most influential matrons of the old families here in Gotham. And I'm part of the committee. You promised me you'd help me convince them come to a decision. It's so frustrating the way they debate over trivial things."

_You seem to be keeping many promises that you don't remember making, Bruce. _J'onn's thought infiltrated his mind.

* * *

Two hours later, after freshening up from his training session with the twins, Bruce met Diana in his study before joining the Wayne Foundation fundraising committee.

"And Bruce," Diana laughingly warned him as they made their way to the drawing room. "No matter how the committee whines on and on about every meaningless expenditure – and believe you me, they _will_ whine – promise me you won't tell them that you could build ten clinics with lesser effort at the least amount of time."

"Your confidence in me is heart warming, princess," he grinned impishly. "Could I really do that?"

"Oh, you know you could!" Diana rolled her eyes in frustration. "Between them, they must have half the money in Gotham, yet they squabble about every penny to be spent as if it were coming from their own checkbooks."

Bruce smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Half the money in Gotham? Are you sure?"

"Okay, maybe one third at the most," Diana stuck her tongue out at him. "Show off."

Bruce grabbed her around the waist, chuckling. "Well, half of that two-thirds is yours, Mrs. Wayne," he teased, giving her a sound kiss on the lips.

Diana gave him a tender smile, but when they neared the drawing room, where Alfred was serving refreshments for the committee, she turned hastily to him and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "And for the love of all the gods and goddesses in Olympus, _do not_ make a comment about Mrs. Otis' purple turban."

"Why not?"

"Because it's her hair, Bruce."

Bruce struggled to keep his face straight. "I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing."

"Oh, yes, you would!" Diana hissed, trying to keep her expression stern but could not keep the merriment from twinkling in her eyes. "Last week, you complimented the Persian kitty on Mrs. Stagg's lap."

"Diana," Bruce gave her a mock frown. "I know you have issues with several felines but I was merely following your implicit instructions to be pleasant to that outlandish crone. Why would I not tell her that I think her cat is nice?"

"Because it was a new fur muff of a rare kind!"

"No self-respecting fashion designer would make a muff that scruffy, Diana," he replied with an impenitent grin.

Diana bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing out loud. "Promise me you'll be very nice and patient to them, Bruce."

"I promise," he said solemnly, drawing a cross over his heart.

Diana took a deep breath, steeling herself as she reached for the door handle and opened the door.

The committee looked up and saw Bruce Wayne, who used to have an infamous reputation of being a billionaire playboy, stroll into their meeting with a seraphic smile befitting a choirboy.

Diana's concern that he might insult them soon gave way to amusement as Bruce subjected the elderly matrons of Gotham's most affluent families to his legendary charm. He sat with them for the next hour interjecting a courteous word or two, while the committee debated whether to sell the cinnamon rolls donated by Seattle's Best for $4 or $5 per piece.

Diana glanced at Bruce uneasily. Despite his relatively impassive expression, she knew he was dying to say he would gladly buy the whole truckload of cinnamon rolls for $10 per piece if it would shut them up.

_Bite your tongue, Bruce,_ she silently implored.

But Bruce continued to play the charming, supportive husband. Time and again, the committee asked for his advice and he enthusiastically responded with sound suggestions. When the committee discarded his suggestions, Bruce, true to his promise, did not seem to be offended at all.

Diana breathed an inward sigh of relief. She made a mental note to thank him profusely for his patience. Her breath caught when she took another covert glance at him. He was seated opposite her. He leaned back in his chair with one ankle on top of his knee. He looked completely absorbed with the topic at hand. But Diana knew better. She felt a fierce blush starting to heat her face as she took in the sensual smile tugging at the corners of his lips as his heavy-lidded gaze roved hungrily over her breasts. Her body responded to his 'touch,' warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach.

_Stop it!_ Diana berated herself. _You are behaving like an oversexed teenager!_

She tried not to squirm as Bruce's eyes travelled up her throat and fell on her lips. He paused on her lips for a while, propping his elbow on the arm of his chair and absently rubbed his forefinger against his own lower lip. To the matrons, he looked like he was seriously pondering one of the committee's problems with the fundraiser. But Diana knew it was a silent kiss.

_And he knows exactly how this is affecting me,_ Diana widened her eyes into a warning glare as Bruce lifted his eyes to meet hers. He gave her a challenging lift of his eyebrows and a decidedly erotic smile before his indolent stare began its downward trip once again.

* * *

Bruce shifted in his seat trying to hide his bulging arousal. He had begun dissecting Diana's alluring physical attributes after deciding that both he and Diana were wasting time with this meeting.

_It's for a good cause,_ he thought. _But this can be delegated. We don't need to be here for them to decide on the price of a cinnamon roll._

_You're right, _Batman_,_ J'onn's voice slid insidiously into his mind. _You don't need to be here. You are __**not**__ supposed to be here._

_Tell me,_ _Batman,_ J'onn continued. _Can you even recall doing anything outside the manor for the last two days?_

_I patrolled Gotham, J'onn._

_And?_

Bruce frowned as he tried to concentrate. A feeling of dread clawed its way up his throat. He could remember going out but could not recall what happened _after_ he went out. Nor did he have any recollection of what happened _during_ his nocturnal forays over Gotham. His mind raced trying to figure things out. Something was definitely not right with his recent memory lapses.

_What… what is going on, J'onn?_ He asked. _Was I drugged? Mind control? A spell?_

_That's what I've been trying to tell you, Batman. You are trapped in a dream._ J'onn told him gently.

Bruce shook his head trying to clear it. He looked around him and took in the four matriarchs of Gotham's richest families, arguing over the details of the fundraiser. Diana was seated meekly in their midst.

Diana. Meek.

It was the last word that can be used to describe Wonder Woman.

_Is this how you want her to be?_ J'onn asked him.

_Yes… no…_ Bruce mentally stammered. _As my wife, it would be part of her responsibilities, I suppose. But…_

_Is she really your wife? When did you get married, Batman?_

Bruce's eyes widened in alarm when he could not remember. As a strong sense of doubt took hold of his mind, reality, as he knew it, warped. The world… shifted.

_I thought that dreams belonged to other men  
__(Because) each time I got close, they'd fall apart again_

Bruce blinked uncertainly as he found himself on the portico leading to Wayne Manor's gardens. Three familiar figures stood amidst the rose bushes with their backs towards him. As if sensing they were being watched, three dark heads turned around. Upon seeing him, they smiled and waved. Three sets of blue-eyed gazes shone brightly with love.

_Déjà vu._

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" he saw the little boy give Diana's hand an excited tug while pointing at him.

"Daddy's home!" he heard the little girl squeal, clapping her hands gleefully.

"So he is, my little sun and star." The face and the smile were unmistakable. It was Diana.

Bruce gaped as Diana and his children floated gracefully a couple of meters off the ground and flew towards him.

The little girl reached him first and flung her little arms around his neck. "Daddy, I missed you!" she gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

His arms moved as if they had a mind of their own as he engulfed his daughter in a big hug. "I missed you, too, Bree."

"I missed you more, Daddy!" A small, grimy hand tugged on his trousers.

Bruce looked down at his son. "What have you been up to, Bry?" He shifted Brianna to his left side as he leaned down and scooped Brian up effortlessly with his other arm.

_You don't have children with her, Bruce._ J'onn told him sadly. _At least, not in the real world…_

His son gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a puzzled frown. "What we _always_ do at this time, Dad."

"Put flowers in front of my parents' portrait," Bruce whispered in disbelief.

"Is there any room for me in this group hug?" Diana's laughing voice interjected. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly slid them up around his neck. "Mommy hasn't given Daddy his welcome home kiss yet and I think she misses him the most." She tilted her head up expectantly.

With his heart thundering in his ears, Bruce forced himself to step back and put his son and daughter down. His mind reeled as hazy images spun through his head. Images of blood. Images of him holding Diana unconscious in his arms. Of him staying by the side of her bed, keeping a vigil.

_I'm sorry, Bruce._ J'onn told him.

"Diana," his voice trembled. "I… I don't think any of this is real…"

Diana smiled at him uncertainly. "What are you talking about, Bruce?" she reached out and touched his cheek his gently.

He gestured at the perfection around him. "This is a dream. Everything I would dare to hope for…"

"It's a dream come true for me too, Bruce," Diana's voice throbbed with understanding. She laid her cheek against his chest.

Bruce's hands closed around her upper arms almost painfully. He pushed her away from him gently but firmly. "But, that's what it is, isn't it? It's just a dream. Your dream. My dream. Our dream."

_I feared my heart would beat in secrecy  
__I faced the nights alone  
__Oh, how could I have known that all my life I only needed you?_

"And I thank the gods every day that we have this," Diana told him. "After all the years of heartache and pain, we are together. You are my husband and I your wife. You… you love me."

_It seems that perfect love was hard to find  
__I'd almost given up, you must have read my mind_

"I do, Diana. I do love you. And I know I am not the best of husbands. I was all jagged edges when we first met. You've smoothed away some of them, yes, but I still have quite a lot and will probably always have some left."

Diana shook her head stubbornly. "I do not wish to change you, Bruce. I accept you for who and what you are. You are the very best of husbands."

To his horror, he found himself remembering _being_ her husband. They were vague memories but he could feel them getting stronger… warmer… _more real_. He remembered the fun and laughter while they were still dating. He remembered every bitter argument they had ever had. He remembered the passionate making up. He remembered when he proposed to her, the surprise in her eyes when he went down on one knee. He remembered their wedding day, the pride he felt when he could finally say that she was his. He remembered the feeling of panic mingled with happiness when Diana told him she was pregnant. He remembered the joy when the twins were born, when Brianna took her first step, when Brian uttered his first word. He remembered everything.

_A chance... that is all I ask..._ he had told Donna once...

_You are dreaming,_ _Batman, _J'onn's tortured voice rang through his head. _Diana is exerting her will into the dream. Resist it, Batman!_

"This is not real," his voice shook as he closed his eyes, trying to convince Diana, trying desperately to convince himself.

"Not real?" Diana looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears. "Before I met you, nothing but Themyscira was real. All I had were my gods, my goddesses and my Amazon sisters. I did not know what true love was until I found you. Look around you, Bruce. It _is_ real. Whatever you want to be real, we can make real together. You and me, together."

_And all these dreams, I saved for a rainy day  
__They're finally coming true, I'll share them all with you  
__Cause now we hold the future in our hands_

Against his better judgment, he did look around. Wayne Manor was still there. The rose bushes were still there. Brian and Brianna, holding on to one another's hands, were there looking at him with twin expressions of heartbreaking sadness. _I could stay here_, he thought. _I want to stay here. With Diana and my children. Nothing needs to change. We could be happy here. We __**are**__ happy here._

_Almost paradise, we're knocking on heaven's door  
__Almost paradise, how could we ask for more?  
__I swear that I can see forever in your eyes... Paradise..._

_**Batman!**_ _Snap out of it!_ J'onn screamed in his head.

"Both of us must go back," he whispered. "We need go back. We can't stay here when everybody else is suffering because of our absence from the real world, Diana. We have an obligation to the people we protect."

"Bruce," she whispered brokenly, the tears finally spilling down her cheeks. "Stay… stay with me… please, don't leave me."

In a place where there was no heartache, where there was no pain, Bruce did the only thing he knew that had a prayer of breaking this perfect, idyllic world. He could see no other way. _Forgive me for what I am about to do, princess. _He wanted to look Diana straight in the eye but he could not bear to see the torment that he was about to inflict upon her. He would rather carve his heart out from his chest. _Please, forgive me._

Aloud, he said in a voice known to strike fear into anyone who ever knew Batman, "I want a divorce, Diana. It's over." The bitterness in his tone only reinforced the words that tore him apart.

Diana gasped and fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands. "No… no… this can't be happening… not here… this can't be… no…" The ground heaved as she sobbed. Thunderclouds rolled and roiled overhead, bringing darkness into this otherwise perfect place of love and light. Bruce ached to hold her in his arms, to comfort her, to tell her he was sorry and that they could stay here.

"Daddy…" two tearful voices called out to him. Bruce lifted a hand, reaching towards the twins and took an involuntary step forward before he caught himself. His fists clenched by his sides as he struggled to force his will into this fantasy. Bruce felt a cold vice squeeze his heart, shattering it into millions of pieces as he watched as his son and daughter start to turn translucent, fading away. "We love you, daddy…" their sweet, innocent voices hung in the air as they winked out of existence.

A light surrounded Diana's kneeling form. It grew stronger and stronger. He covered his eyes with a hand as the radiance surrounded him. Fire coursed through his veins, his skull became a roaring furnace. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. _I love you, Diana. With all my heart, I love you. You can choose to forget everything else but always remember that I love you. I love you and I always will…_ The light was everywhere. He felt like he was drowning in it. It was everywhere. It was everything. The light was the only thing. It consumed him.

And it left nothing behind… except for the brutal pain of regret and the harsh remembrance of what he might have had with the only woman he would ever completely love.


	12. Words Get In The Way

_Copy-paste disclaimer here:_  
_As always, I don't own any of the publicly recognizable bits and pieces in this story. As a whole, this story is inspired by songs, movies, other stories, etc. Most technical stuff I got from DCwiki. No copyright infringement intended, I'm not making money out of this, yada yada yada... Just here to enjoy with fellow BMWW shippers :)_**  
**

* * *

**Words Get In The Way**

Bruce blinked against the artificial white light. "Diana!" he bolted into a sitting position, looking over to the medical bed beside his. Renewed pain lanced through his heart when he saw her face. She was still unconscious. Every bit of excruciating detail from the dream flashed through his head.

"How long was I under?" He tore the oxygen mask from his face and removed his cowl as he stood up from his bed and walked over to join J'onn, Clark and Donna by Diana's bed.

"Just a little over three hours, Batman," J'onn answered. The Martian wiped a tear from his eye and gave Bruce a mournful look. _I'm sorry it had to end that way, Bruce,_ he told him silently.

_It was for the best, J'onn,_ Bruce replied gruffly in his head. Aloud, he asked, "Is she…?" he trailed off, not needing a reply when Diana gave a soft moan and opened her eyes.

"Diana!" Donna flung her arms around her sister. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Hey, you," Clark smiled at her, squeezing her hand warmly. "Welcome back."

Diana swallowed, staring at Donna, Clark and J'onn. She licked her lips and tried to give them a wan smile. Her eyes moved of their own accord, as if drawn by a magnet towards the dark-clad figure by the foot of the bed.

_Superman, Donna, perhaps we should leave them alone for a while,_ J'onn told them telepathically. _There will be enough time to catch up later._ The two nodded in understanding and the trio backed out from the room.

* * *

Diana struggled to keep her expression blank as she met Bruce's flat stare. Her thoughts and feelings were in turmoil. The lines between reality and fantasy blurred as images spun around her head. Images of the past, the present, the future… or what could have been the future. Diana braced herself against the pain of heartache. Everything was still so raw. So many things needed to be said but words failed her. There were so many questions that needed to be asked, that needed to be answered. But she could not speak. She did not want to. She did not know where to start. She was afraid to utter a single word that could break the fragile moment and tear them irreparably away from each other. Forever.

_Would he understand why I felt the need to go away and hide in Gotham?_ Diana asked herself. _Or would he push me away for good for subjecting him to what he would think as an unnecessary punishment? Would he blame me for adding insult to the injury from his parents' deaths? Would he be disgusted over my weakness of retreating into a dreamland and not facing our problem head on? Would he mock my foolish fantasy of a perfect world with him? He never really believed in a happy ever after for us, after all._

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
__Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
__There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
__But that's not what gets me_

Visions of their dream made Diana want to wrap her arms around her midsection and double up and cry. She grieved for a paradise lost. She grieved for the son and daughter they never had. She grieved for the love that they shared in their dream. _I was just trying to love you the best way I knew how, Bruce,_ she thought. _But you had to end it, didn't you?_ A part of her understood why he did what he had to do. But a bigger part of her wanted to lash out at him for ruining everything, for bringing her back into the harsh light of reality.

_What hurts the most was being so close  
__And having so much to say and watching you walk away  
__And never knowing what could have been  
__And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do..._

Diana wanted to look away but Bruce's gaze held hers firmly, delving, probing… it now held a hint of uncertainty, more than a touch of guilt and some other emotion that she could not quite define. It was not a surprise that he would feel guilty; he wrote the book on guilt. Nor was it a surprise that he would feel slightly uncertain. What surprised her was that she could see it in his eyes; he was _allowing_ her to see it. He was always one for rigid self-control, never betraying anything he felt, unless it was anger. A moment like this was very rare. Very rare indeed. _Where does this leave us, Bruce? What happens now?_ _Is what we have worth fighting for?_ Her eyes asked him silently. Diana almost smiled at the irony of it all. Despite everything that happened, she realized that the only one who could mend her broken heart was the very same person who had ripped it apart.

Diana watched as Bruce moved closer to her bedside, towering over her, his jaw set with the stubborn determination that was so much a part of him. _Here we go… whatever happens now,_ she thought, _I will not face it lying down._ She sat up in bed, back straightening with pride, courage and sheer willpower. _I am an Amazon._

* * *

Bruce's heart flat lined for several seconds when Diana's blue eyes locked on his. Then it surged, pounding blood against his eardrums. He barely noticed Clark, Donna and J'onn leave the room. He tried to decipher Diana's expression, looking for a clue. She was usually easy to read, her beautiful face so expressive. But this time, her features remained impassive as she held his gaze. No trace of hurt or anger. No trace of happiness either. Nothing. He stared at her, keeping his silence, afraid of saying anything that might further alienate her from him.

_Everybody needs a little time away, I heard her say, from each other  
Even lovers need a holiday, far away from each other_

Bruce wanted to tell her so many things. He wanted to tell her what he had confided in Donna in what seemed like another lifetime. _Somewhere in the middle of all this, I became a changed man, Diana,_ he told her silently. _I am still Batman. I will always be. But Bruce Wayne is no longer just a mask… I am an amalgamation of both. For you, I'm willing to be… Bruce… just Bruce. I don't blame you for hiding from me. It had to happen to make me realize how foolish I have been for pushing you away. And I am… sorry… so sorry for shunning your love. I will never do it again. Your immortality does not matter to me any more, Diana. Not when a bullet could easily take you away from me, just like it did my parents. I do not know what would happen to me if you shared their fate. Immortal or no, life is fleeting. And I am willing to live a life… with you. Because you showed me that life without you is no life at all._

_Hold me now, it's hard for me to say "I'm sorry"  
I just want you to stay..._

Bruce wanted her to know that he shared the same dreams with her. He wanted her to hear him admit how he was such a coward for not pursuing the dream, a coward afraid of getting hurt, a coward afraid of the pain from the loss. He cringed inwardly at his own admission. He wanted her to know how sorry he was for ruining her dreams, for forcing her to wake up. He desperately hoped that she would understand that he only did it to save her, to save him… to give them the chance to live the dream in real life. _I can give it to you, princess. I can give you paradise if you only give me this one last chance._

_And after all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you, I promise to  
And after all that's been said and done  
You're just a part of me I can't let go..._

Bruce wanted to look away to hide the guilt and doubt but he forced himself to meet Diana's eyes. He began to see signs of hurt and anger from her, a small tightening at the corner of her eyes, a tiny twitch of her lip. And he saw something else… a challenge perhaps? _I've almost lost you too many times, Princess. I was never very good at apologizing but I'm not giving up without a fight._ His eyes took on a determined look.

Trying to buy time, Bruce leaned his hip against the bed, his weight braced on his opposite leg. He did not trust himself to sit fully on her bed. This was more than close enough. He tried to remember the lines he rehearsed in his head while he kept his sleepless vigil when she was unconscious. He tried to remember how he started explaining himself to Donna. For the life of him, he could not recall one damned word. He decided to take a safer, more neutral route.

"You're looking well, all things considered," his baritone was deeper than usual. He resisted the urge to face palm. _How lame was that, Bruce?_ He chided himself.

_So, we're going to pretend as if nothing's happened, huh?_ Diana bit her lip, holding back a disappointed sigh. _Okay, Bruce. Let's do it your way, then._ "You're looking pretty well yourself," she replied in a voice still husky from sleep.

The sound of her voice was so sweet that it took great effort for Bruce to stop himself from pulling her into his arms and kissing her senseless. He was going to make it up to her properly.

"Extraordinarily well, I suppose," he told her in the frank, unemotional tone of the Dark Knight. "For a man who hasn't seen the sun for more than four months or been able to sleep without drowning himself in brandy."

Diana blinked as the meaning of what he said sank into her consciousness. _He's not pushing me away?_ She thought, disbelieving. Tears sprang involuntarily to her eyes.

"I've been working really hard," Bruce continued levelly, crossing his arms over his chest. "But Commissioner Gordon has suggested – no, he has demanded – that Batman tone down the violence a little bit. Seems like a big part of the captured criminals' jail time is spent in the hospital recuperating from the _minor_ injuries Batman inflicted when they got apprehended. And Bruce Wayne rarely gets anything accomplished at Wayne Enterprises. He's not even bothered that people think the playboy has become a veritable recluse. The stocks will probably start plummeting any time soon, if they haven't already," he lifted his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug. "So, all things considered, I could say I'm doing very well – for someone who's been more than half dead since you've been gone."

Bruce saw a shimmering tear fall from Diana's magnificent eyes and traced unheeded down her smooth cheek. He shifted, opening his arms to her, offering himself to her. "If it makes you happy, Princess, you can cry in my arms," he said with an aching voice. "And while you do, I'll tell you how sorry I am for everything I've done –" He grunted as Diana flung her arms around his neck and wept against his chest. "And when I'm finished," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, rubbing his jaw against her temple. "Maybe you can help me find a way to forgive myself."

Tormented by her tears, Bruce cupped her face between his hands, tipping it up to meet his own, his thumbs moving over her wet cheeks. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I'm so damned sorry." Slowly, he bent his head, covering her lips with his.

Diana kissed him back despite the uncontrollable sobs coming from her, holding him fiercely to her. Bruce dragged his mouth from hers, kissing her wet cheeks, tasting their saltiness. Helplessly, he ran his hands all over her back, trying to comfort her, trying to absorb her pain. "Please, Princess, don't cry anymore," came his whispered plea, his voice hoarse with his own unshed tears. "You're killing me."

He felt her shudder, trying valiantly to control her weeping. The fact that she was trying to keep from hurting him even if he deserved to be flogged after what he's done to her filled him with a self-loathing so virulent that it nearly overwhelmed him.

"How can I ever make it up to you, Diana?"

"Love me, Bruce. Right here, right now."

Without any second thoughts, he vowed to give her so much pleasure that, at least for the next few minutes, she would be able to forget the misery he had caused her. He captured her lips in a searing kiss.

It registered in Diana's passion-drugged mind that something was different the moment Bruce pushed her back onto the bed and began to gently undress her. She looked at him in confusion as he took her in his arms, his body rigid with tightly reigned passion. She reveled under his tender ministrations as he kissed and caressed her. Reaching out, she tried to touch him in return but he forced her back onto the pillow, his body flinching away from her touch. "Don't," he whispered, gently but firmly imprisoning her wrists. Diana could easily break his hold if she wanted to, but the look in his eyes kept her from doing so.

Not allowing her to do anything to increase his pleasure, Bruce brought her to the brink of ecstasy with his lips and hands before shifting on top of her and entered her with one sure, powerful thrust. Diana gasped, straining towards him, her fists clenching, trying to keep her nails from digging into his back as his rhythmic thrusts began. The sweetness of being filled by him again and the raw power of his body driving deeply into hers sent bolts of pleasure streaking through her. She was sent near the edge of the precipice in no time at all. His hands gripped her hips roughly while he increased the tempo of his deep plunging strokes. It wasn't long until Diana's world shattered in quaking fulfillment. This was so much better than any dream she could ever come up with. No dream could ever capture the beauty of his sweet lovemaking.

Diana slowly opened her eyes, dimly realizing that she was the only one who found release. In the garish white light of the medical bay, she could conspicuously see the superhuman effort Bruce was exerting to stop himself from moving within her and finding his own fulfillment. His eyes were clenched shut, a muscle ticking in his jaw. Diana's heart twisted when she realized what he was trying to do. _He's deliberately denying himself the release that he desperately wants to try to atone for what he's done by prolonging our lovemaking,_ Diana thought poignantly.

She responded in the only way she knew how. She ran her hands up and down his back, massaging the heavily corded muscles of his shoulders and spine. "I love you, Bruce," she whispered. His eyes flew open and Diana met his smoldering gaze. "You _know_ how I've dreamt of this for so long. You _know_ how I've dreamt about the way you hold me in your arms after we make love, how beautiful it feels to have you moving deep inside of me…"

Bruce's restraint broke, a low growl resonated deep in his chest and he seized her mouth in a hungry kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her, driving into her fiercely, seeking absolution within her. His body jerked convulsively, shuddering again and again as Diana drained him of a lifetime of bitterness, anger and guilt, replacing it with pure joy and contentment. He kept thrusting, willing her body to respond once again to the fierce hunger of his passion.

"Bruce!" Diana finally cried out, hips arching, body shaking.

Breathing hard, he leaned his forehead against hers, spent. "I love you, Princess."


	13. Somebody

_One last disclaimer: I don't own any of the publicly recognizable bits and pieces in this story. As a whole, this story is inspired by songs, movies, other stories, etc. all of which belong to their respective owners. Most technical stuff I got from DCwiki. No copyright infringement intended, I'm not making money out of this, yada yada yada... Just here to enjoy with fellow BMWW shippers :)_

_And now off to work on the sequel before I go under the radar for finals week... Ugh! _

* * *

**Somebody**

Bruce paused just beyond the doorway to his room as bits of a conversation floated through. Stealthily, he moved closer and took a peek. Dick and Donna were in his room watching Diana unpack.

"Are you sure about this, Di?" Donna asked.

Diana nodded, smiling at her sister. "Yes, I am."

"Well, I suppose you could easily teleport to and from the embassy," Donna shrugged.

"Uh-huh."

"Trust me, Donna," Dick said authoritatively. "Bruce would have sorted out everything to the last minute detail before he asked Diana to move in. He's obsessive-compulsive like that."

"He's just very… organized," Diana defended loyally.

"Try anal control-freak," Dick suggested drily.

"I wouldn't want him any other way," Diana chuckled.

Bruce made his presence known by clearing his throat. "Talking about someone we know?" he asked lightly with a lopsided grin.

"Sheesh," Dick rolled his eyes theatrically. "Love truly is blind. You're one lucky bas – " he gulped when he saw the ominous glare from Bruce. "I mean – lucky guy, dad. You're one lucky guy."

Diana turned around and gave Bruce a loving smile. "No, Dick. Love is not blind, it sees but does not mind."

"I certainly wouldn't mind," Donna said, looking at Bruce sideways with a sly twinkle in her eye. "After all, the man sure does know how to kiss."

"That he does," Diana agreed instantly. She threw her sister a startled glance when she realized the meaning behind the words. "Wait… What?"

"How did you – " Dick's brows snapped together.

Three gazes turned towards Bruce. One amused, two suspicious. In a rare display of discomfiture, he felt a fiery blush creep up from his neck to his cheeks.

"Superman to Batman and Wonder Woman," both of Diana and Bruce's com-links crackled. "Meeting at the Metrotower in fifteen minutes."

"Copy that Superman," Bruce replied briskly. He spun on his heel as he made his way to the Batcave. He looked over his shoulder. "Coming, Princess?"

Diana smirked. "Saved by the bell. Again."

* * *

Colonel Stephen Trevor let out a low, appreciative whistle. He was standing between Green Lantern and the Flash. "The media doesn't do her justice. She looks even more like a goddess in person." His blue eyes perused Wonder Woman from head to foot and back again as she walked towards the group gathered in the Founders' conference room. Walking beside her was Gotham's most feared vigilante, Batman.

"Ohhh, I wouldn't go there, if I were you," Green Lantern warned him with a small smile.

Steve looked at Green Lantern sideways. "I heard she's seeing the big guy," he whispered from the corner of his mouth. "Is it true?"

"The 'big guy' heard that," Flash told him in a stage whisper, elbowing Steve playfully at the ribs. "And trust me, Supes is the least of your worries."

Steve's gaze flew to the approaching pair. He frowned as an idea entered his head. "Nah… you can't mean all that beauty will be wasted on _him_. "

"Don't say we didn't warn you, dude," Flash shrugged. "But if you value your ability to chew solid food…"

"Flash," Superman admonished from where he sat at the table.

Flash hung his arm around Steve's shoulders. "Chill, Supes, I'm just trying to make Steve, ol' buddy, ol' pal here feel welcome, that's all." He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and darted over to his seat when Superman's eyes narrowed in warning.

"Wonder Woman, Batman," Superman stood up as the pair reached the group. "I want you to meet Colonel Stephen Trevor. He's the government's new liaison to the Justice League. Colonel Trevor, this is Princess Diana of Themyscira, better know as Wonder Woman. And of course, this is Batman."

"Call me Steve, Princess," Steve gave Wonder Woman a saucy smile as he held out his hand for a shake, completely oblivious to the tightening of Batman's eyes behind his cowl when he used the honorific.

"Just Diana will be fine, Steve," Diana inclined her head as she shook his hand. She made a move to withdraw her hand but Steve held on firmly, failing to notice the muscle that had begun to tick in Batman's clenched jaws.

"So, tell me, 'just Diana,' did it hurt?" Steve asked, smiling wider.

Diana stared at the blond and blue-eyed pilot in confusion. "Huh? Did what hurt?"

"When you fell out of heaven… angel."

"Of all the cheesiest – " Shayera made a face. "Seriously?"

Flash groaned, collapsing dramatically on the table, arms splayed out in front of him. "_Oh my god_, GL. Please don't tell me he just used _that_ pick up line!"

Batman growled. And Steve dropped Diana's hand like a hot piece of coal.

* * *

During the meeting, Steve had come to a conclusion that among the seven founding members of the Justice League, Batman was the most dangerous, despite the fact that he had no superhuman powers. _Waller was right,_ he thought, suppressing a shiver as he recalled being subjected several times to the dreaded Batglare. The man did not say much but whenever he did, Steve felt like cowering under the table for no apparent reason. He now understood why people have been saying that when the Boogeyman goes to sleep, he checks his closet for Batman. Menace seemed to emanate naturally from Gotham's Dark Knight.

"What does she see in him?" Steve muttered under his breath, as he watched Batman and Wonder Woman exit the room. "They're polar opposites… they're so… yin and yang."

The comment did not escape Superman's hearing. He shook his head. "No, they're not."

Steve looked at the Man of Steel askance. "You have got to be kidding me. I mean look at them. Darkness and light. I've heard of 'opposites attract' but _that_,"he gestured towards the retreating backs of Batman and Wonder Woman. "Is ridiculous."

"They are one and the same," J'onn told him.

"Let me explain it this way," Superman took on a lecturing tone, a teacher trying to explain a complex idea to a dense student. He picked up the pencil in front of him and slowly cracked the wood to expose the graphite underneath. He snapped the graphite into two equal halves. "This is Batman," he held one piece in one hand. "This is Wonder Woman," he held up the other half. "Two separate – broken – pieces that may be used in different ways because of its specific innate properties or characteristics. You can use one for something potentially hazardous, like control the speed of a nuclear fission reaction. Or you can use it for something less dramatic, like writing. But at its core, lies the very same material that makes them what they are. Batman and Wonder Woman seem to be different because you are looking at each of them from different angles. Beneath it all, they both have the same courage, the same drive, the same willpower, the same… goodness."

Superman placed both halves of the graphite in one palm. "Put them side by side, and still they are different pieces. At first glance, nothing can be done to bring the pieces together again. But…" His eyes glowed red as he channeled a thin laser beam into the two pieces of graphite, heating them to an extremely high temperature. He then clamped his other hand over them, fingers flexing as he exerted over 200 tons of pressure on the glowing pieces. "Under the right conditions, they become something else altogether… something so beautiful, something so perfect."

He opened his hands, revealing a pure, flawless diamond that covered nearly half of his palm. Its perfectly arranged multi-facets seemed to sparkle with a light that came from within.

"I couldn't have said it better, Superman," J'onn agreed.

"I still don't get it," Steve frowned, shaking his head.

Superman's lips twisted wryly. "Then, you never will."

* * *

"Hey, Bruce," Clark greeted him as he materialized in the Batcave.

Bruce grunted in acknowledgment.

Clark walked over to where Bruce was seated in front of the massive Batcomputer. He looked at the even bigger monitor. It displayed a picture of Colonel Stephen Rockwell Trevor.

"So, what do you think of our new liaison?" Clark asked, rapidly reading through the information beside the picture. It was a list detailing everything there was to know about the former United States Air Force pilot. Height, weight, aliases, relatives. Skilled pilot able to fly various jets as well as some experimental aircrafts, advanced martial arts and boxing skills, advanced marksmanship, well versed in military protocol. Likes Quaker Oats Cap'n Crunch for breakfast. _What?!_ Clark choked back a laugh. _At this rate, Bruce would end up knowing more about Steve Trevor than Steve Trevor himself,_ he thought.

"He's a cocky, arrogant, presumptuous, egotistical jerk," Bruce answered without hesitation.

"A little bit trigger happy on the synonyms, aren't we?" Clark lifted an amused eyebrow. "It takes one to know one, I'm told."

Bruce gave him a warning glare. "He'll bring us trouble. Mark my word."

"Paranoid, as always."

"We don't know what Waller's told him," Bruce's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he scanned through the files. "And his records are clean. Too clean."

"Are you sure you're not just… umm… peeved… because he made a pass at Diana?" Clark teased him.

"Clark?"

"Yes, Bruce?"

"Are you positively _itching_ to duel me in front of LexCorps inside a Kryptonite cage?"

Clark cleared his throat uncomfortably. Visions of being locked in a cage fight without his powers against Bruce was… disturbing, at the very least. _Maybe I shouldn't have given him that piece of Kryptonite. I wouldn't put it past him to discover a way to mass-produce it._ "Let it never be said that Batman has gone soft just because he's in love," he muttered wryly.

"Anyway," Clark placed a small box beside the keyboard. "I thought I'd give this to you. I made it myself."

Bruce scowled up at his friend's knowing grin. "What's inside?"

"See for yourself," Clark's grin grew wider. "I have a feeling you'll be able to find a use for that some time very soon."

* * *

_One month later..._

Bruce stood stock-still as he gazed up at his parents' portrait. _I wish you were here to meet her, mom and dad,_ he told them wistfully. _You'd like her. She makes me want to become a better man, the man that I think you would have wanted me to become. She makes me… happy…_

He felt her presence the second she entered the room. He leaned back slightly as he felt her arms circle around his trim waist.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Diana pressed her cheek against his shoulder.

"Just a penny?" Bruce teased, turning around in her embrace. He brushed her hair back from her face and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm just thinking about… dreams."

"Tell me?" Diana looked up at him expectantly.

"I have a better idea," Bruce winked, his own arms tightening around her waist. "Dance with me, Diana." The soft strains of a familiar song suddenly filled the room. Diana looked around in confusion trying to figure out where the music was coming from.

_I want somebody to share, share the rest of my life  
__Share my innermost thoughts, know my intimate details  
__Someone who'll stand by my side and give me support  
__And in return, she'll get my support_

Her heart thudded in her chest as they swayed from side to side. She listened closely to the lyrics. _Great Hera!_ She thought. _Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?_

_She will listen to me, when I want to speak  
__About the world we live in and life in general  
__Though my views may be wrong, they may even be perverted  
__She'll hear me out and won't easily be converted  
__To my way of thinking, in fact, she'll often disagree  
__But at the end of it all, she will understand me_

_It can't be… would he really?_ Diana tried to control the spurt of joy that bubbled up from her heart. She was afraid to believe it, afraid to hope, but unable to stop herself because she loved him. So much. She kept her gaze averted over his shoulder, afraid of what she might see in his eyes.

_I want somebody who cares for me passionately  
__With every thought and with every breath  
__Someone who'll help me see things in a different light  
__All the things I detest, I will almost like  
__I don't want to be tied to anyone's strings  
__I'm carefully trying to steer clear of those things_

Bruce caught her chin with his fingers, gently tipping her face up. Diana's heartbeat went on overdrive. Breathing normally was difficult when she met his smoldering blue eyes. "Will you make my dream come true and be that somebody for me, Diana?" She noted the slight tremble in his voice. Happiness began to spread through her until it was so intense that she ached from it.

_But when I'm asleep  
__I want somebody  
__Who will put their arms around me and kiss me tenderly_

"Marry me, Princess."

Diana gasped as Bruce held up a magnificent ring. It was a one-carat diamond solitaire set in a platinum band encrusted with two rows of smaller diamonds. The inner surface was engraved with something. Diana squinted trying to decipher it. _Dreams can come true_.

"Say something, Diana."

Diana's lips parted but no sound came out.

"Diana?" Bruce looked at her uncertainly.

"I'll marry you under one condition."

"What?" Bruce frowned slightly.

"Promise me that you won't try to seduce me if ever we are in a meeting with Wayne Foundation's fund raising committee."

Bruce's laughter rumbled in his chest. "Don't make me promise something that I do not intend to keep."

Diana grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his mouth down over hers, smothering his mirth with a deep, passionate kiss.

"Can I take that for a yes?" Bruce asked her when they finally broke off the kiss.

She nodded happily.

Bruce let out a theatrical sigh. "For a moment there, you had me worried. I'd never hear the end of it if I had to return Clark's diamonds."


End file.
